


Our Story (Levi x Reader aka Rhey AU)

by Lady_Rhey



Category: Monty Python and the Holy Grail (1975), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Marriage, Modern Era, Monty Python and the Holy Grail - Freeform, Morning Cuddles, Oral Sex, Platonic Cuddling, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), True Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 39,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey
Summary: What happens when your childhood friend comes back into your life at the worst time?  Levi is 36, engaged, has a great job in the city, and most would say a perfect life, but then he gets a text from the last person he expected......YOU!





	1. Hey.......

Rhey:So hopefully this

is still your number.....

It's Rhey.I know it's

late and we haven't seen

or heard from each other

in a while, but I'm 

moving to the city and

wanted to know if you

wanted to catch up.

I'll be in town tomorrow    

3pm. 

 

It was a text Levi never expected to see, especially not after 10 years. 

 

Rhey and he had grown up together and stayed best friends all through college, which they had also attended together.He had gone into business and she into Art/Graphic Design.She had always been ENTP he ISTP so they complimented each other's strengths and weaknesses well.Where most girls were flighty, superficial, and judgemental, Rhey had always been eager to help and the last one to care about who you were or what you looked like.

 

Their parents had also been best friends and had sworn one day they would get married with the way they acted around each other.Rhey always nagging him to go do things or try things or talk about his thoughts and feelings while he nagged her to learn to cook and clean and manage her finances.

 

Their comparability was why they had stayed friends for so long, but her dreams had always been big when she left college.She had set out to a great job on the West Coast and never looked back.Not even at him. 

 

For the first year or so they kept in touch, but as their lives got busier and other things started taking up time, their contact disappeared.The last message he had sent to her was over 5 years ago when he had wished her a happy birthday and she had never replied.Seeing her text from a different number, seemed to fill that gap in at least. 

 

You realize it's 3am     

                                right? :Levi

 

Rhey: Don't act like you sleep.

 

I'd sleep more if you

                               weren'tnagging: Levi

 

Rhey: Grouchy like always.

Rhey: Go to bed 

 

Still not ladylike I see: Levi

 

Rhey: Still a jackass I see

 

That isn't incentive to :Levi

meet up

 

Rhey: Then don't.I have no

idea why I thought I

missed you 

 

                                                    .......:Levi

 

Rhey: Goodnight Levi.Text

if you ever get bored.

 

                                                 Zzzzzz: Levi

 

That night he slept the best he had slept since the last day he saw her.

 

———————————————-

 

The next morning he sent an email into work saying he was teleworking due to some last minute family arrangements he had.Everyone would assume it was for the wedding anyway so there was no harm in it.

 

He threw on some black slim leg jeans, a more casual button down in burgundy that he left the top two buttons undone, his black leather jacket and his black combat boots on before grabbing his laptop and going out to get his hair cut.He had never felt the need to try to look nice around Rhey, but he knew giving a good first impression was important and he couldn't have her thinking he was some lazy guy who never grew up.

 

He still had plenty of time to kill before Rhey was supposed to get in so he decided to go to a nearby cafe and get some work done. 

 

Let me know when you get

                         inso I can meet you at the

station and help you settle in

 

Rhey:Oh I arrived almost2hrs

ago.I'm arguing with my

landlord now because the

apartment I am supposed

to rent still has tenants

that haven't moved out

like they were supposed to

 

where are you I'll come

                               getyou

 

Rhey: 1684 Sycamore St

Gable Commons

 

You can't be serious:Levi

 

Rhey: Why is that?

 

Because that is my Appt:Levi

 

Rhey: SERIOUSLY!!!!! Awww

Looks like we are dorm

mates again!Maybe.

 

I'll be right there I am:Levi

not even a block away

 

Levi packed his laptop back up, grabbed his coffee and headed to the main office of his apartment complex. 

 

He hadn't known what to expect, but it hadn't been anything like the woman he saw standing in front of him. 

 

Rhey had had a very slender athletic build.Her hair had been shoulder length with bangs that never looked like they fit her face, her bust was close to a C cup, her hips were tiny with a perky little ass, and her legs long and slender.She always wore a tank and jeans, maybe a sweatshirt (mostly his) with her hair up in a crazy bun.

 

"Rhey.....is that you?"

 

I had grown up A LOT since the last time I saw Levi.My hair was now down past my breast cut in long layers that framed my face (no bangs), my boobs were real and a size F, my hips had gotten wider (not fatter) so I was essentially 36 x 32 x 33, and my legs had long lean muscle that I showed off with a 3" heel. 

 

I turned around and gave him a snarky smile."Last I checked."

 

Levi's hadn't changed much physically, though he had aged well.His face was more masculine, his eyes more somber, and his body fitter than I remember in college. 

 

"I'm sorry Ms. Rhey, I am not sure how this problem occurred but we will get the tenets out as soon as possible. 

 

"Well I expect a deduction from this months rent for every day I am not in that room.I refused to be penalized for something that isn't my fault.Especially when I now have to use that money to rent a room elsewhere until it is resolved."I was using my stern voice showing I wasn't interested in playing any games. 

 

"You have her cell on file right?"Levi asked the attendant behind the desk. 

 

"That is correct Mr. Ackerman."

 

"Add my name to the contact list for any and all updates about this situation as she is a personal friend of mine.I expect this to be resolved quickly."

 

"Of course Mr. Ackerman."

 

Levi grabbed my things."Have the rest of her stuff sent to my apartment.I will see she gets accommodations until this is resolved."

 

Levi turned and walked to the elevators with me following behind.When we entered the elevator I sighed in frustration. 

 

"You didn't have to do this I can find a place without barging in on your space."

 

Levi rolled his eyes and ignored me.

 

I stuck my tongue out at him. 

 

—————————————

 

We arrived at his penthouse suite and I immediately dropped my things upon entering and went to stand at the floor to ceiling glass windows.The view was gorgeous.

 

"Levi this is amazing!"I turn to him.Haven't YOU done nicely for yourself?"

 

"Tsk." He blushes."You don't looks like you've done too bad yourself."

 

I smile."I've......done ok.I'm actually here because I picked up a MA in fashion and landed a job at Off Broadway as their chief of design."

 

Levi raises an eyebrow.

 

"Don't gimme that look, I have much better fashion sense in my opinion than I used to."I do a spin showing off my outfit."Speaking of fashion, you are a lot hotter than I remember from our college days."

 

I walk over to my small duffle before Levi has a chance to react to my compliment."Mind if I go change in your bathroom?"

 

Flushed and flustered Levi points in the direction of the bathroom.

 

"Still as shy as always."I smile and head towards the bathroom. 

 

A few seconds later there is a knock at the door and my luggage is brought up.

 

"Place it in the spare room down there." Levi said to the man with my luggage. 

 

By the time I come out in my low rise yoga pants, ratty tank and sports bra with my hair up in a messy bun, my belongings had all been entered into the spare room. 

 

I walk over to the couch and sit down at the end leaning my head on my hand as I stare out over the city while Levi makes some tea. 

 

"Thanks for letting me stay the night.I'll see what I can find in the morning and be outa your hair as soon as possible."

 

"Have you changed so much that I can't stand to tolerate you for an extended period of time now?"

 

"No, but mom said you were engaged when I told her I got this new job in the city.I'm sure your fiancée won't be thrilled I'm here."

 

I turn my head as I hear Levi's short intake of breath."Did you just burn yourself pouring tea?"

 

"Shut up.It's not like I did it on purpose."He pours cold water on his hand then looks back at me."So our moms still talk I see."

 

"Yeah.Mom gave me a lecture about how I let you go to follow some unstable fantasy.She's how I got your number.Sadly I lost it when I had to change phones a few years back."

 

He can hear the sadness in her voice and makes a note to ask her about it at some point.

 

"So anyway congratulations on your engagement!You should tell me about her.Mom thinks she must be pretty special if she took you from me." 

 

"I didn't realize how pressed our moms were for us to get married."He said as he brings the tea over and sets one down in front of me on the glass table before sitting next to me.

 

"You have no idea.Every time I call her she asks about you and me and lectures me.She has never been ok with us just being friends." 

 

Now I know why mom sounds so sad every time we talk about my engagement.

 

"Anyway, other than your engagement, how are things?"

 

"I work for a legal firm that deals in government contracts.It's pretty intense most of the time."

 

"When did you pick up a second degree?" 

 

"Once you graduated and left, I began applying to Law schools."

 

"Looks like I wasn't the only ambitious one."I turn my head to look into his eyes.

 

I had missed those eyes.I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes.I had missed his smell too. 

 

When I opened my eyes his face was right in front of mine and I blinked several times dramatically. 

 

"Is something on my face?"

 

He sat back flustered."No I was making sure that WAS your face.It's prettier than I remember so I thought maybe up close I wouldsee that free spirited young woman I used to know."

 

I gasped and then tweaked his nipple hard. 

 

"You are such an ass!"I said in mock affront.

 

"Ow! Fuck! What was that for!?"

 

"Your shitty little comment about my face!"I got up. 

 

"I'm hungry.Do you have anything in your fridge to make or are you a typical useless bachelor?"

 

"I've never been the useless one.I'm also not a rogue.Of course there is food, I prefer to cook you know."

 

"You are just a blazing asshole tonight.I remember you liking to cook, but I have no idea if you kept up your fastidious ways or not."

 

I rummage through his kitchen pulling out basic ingredients."With that mouth of yours I'm not even sure I want to feed you.Do you kiss your fiancée with that mouth?"

 

Levi ignores me and turns on the T.V. that suddenly dropped from the ceiling. 

 

I roll my eyes and continue cooking."You wanna tell me what's bothering you?"

 

"What makes you think something is bothering me?"

 

"Your shitty attitude only escalates when something is irritating you."

 

"Right now you are irritating me."

 

I look at him a little hurt and continue to cook in silence.When I am done I put a plate down in front of him and walk into the guest room with my own bowl and close the door.

 

Once the door closes, Levi sighs.He knew what she was cooking before she even set it down.It was three cheese mac and cheese, their favorite comfort food growing up and the only thing that could make him feel better when he got like this. 

 

But the only reason he was like this was because she was here.She had walked back into his life, picking up where they had left off.She hadn't needed to be told where things were because she already knew where he kept everything.Where he had always kept everything.She hadn't told him the way he organized was stupid or that she was going to redo the way he did things so it made sense.She just walked in and walked out. 

 

The question now was how was he going to keep her in his life and what he was going to do about where his life was right now.


	2. Suprise

Assface-

I made too much for breakfast so this is for you.I have to be at the showroom early and I will probably work late so let me know when you get back since I don't have a key. 

-Rhey

P.S. You're a dick.

P.P.S If you want something special for dinner tell me so I know what to get otwh otherwise I expectyou to cook.

 

Levi smiled even though he knew he would get an earful when she got home.She would expect an apology but he would be too stubborn to give her one.She would probably attempt to throw something at him and he would have to threaten to tickle her to death. 

 

He hadn't realized how much he missed those moments.Their fights were never that serious as one of them always ended up caving.He quickly sat down and ate the two eggs, bacon and white toast that was still warm enough to be good.

 

Made too much my ass:Levi

 

Fo fuck urself.Starve:Rhey

 

Keep it up shitass and :Rhey

I'll walk around the apt

in inappropriate lingerie

when your fiancée stops

by next

 

Levi chokes as thoughts of Rhey in lingerie come to mind.He bangs his fist down on the table to try to come back to reality as he regains his composure.He had never thought of her in a sexual way until now and unfortunately, with that idea firmly in his mind he had a feeling he wasn't going to stop. 

 

You wouldn't dare:Levi

 

Watch me little boy.I'm:Rhey

not the innocent little girl

I used to be. 

 

                                                          "Tsk."

 

Levi finished his breakfast distractedly, before heading to the office. 

 

———————————————-

 

* vvvvvvttt* vvvvvvvttt* vvvvvvvvvvttttt*

 

Levi's phone vibrates on his desk and he scrambles to pick it up.

 

Hey babe I know you are: Petra

at work I just wanted to

get your opinion on the

venue.I emailed you

ideas but you haven't

responded. 

 

I'm at work.I don't have

fucking time.I told you

I dfc just keep this shit

under 60k.I'm not

mortgaging a house for

a stupid ceremony

 

Why are you being like:Petra

this, I thought you

wanted to get married

 

I got shit to do.Handle it:Levi

 

Levi set his phone down irritably.He was edgy and wasn't sure why. 

 

"Hey Ackerman, I need you to review these proposals again.There are still inconsistencies and the client needs it today."Levi's boss Erwin stated dragging him out of his thought. 

 

Levi took the pages from Erwin a little more aggressively than he intended with a irritated look on his face.

 

"Is there a problem other than what's in those pages?"Erwin said raising an eyebrow.

 

"Petra's just nagging me to review venues which me I'm at work.  I told her to handle it and to not bankrupt me."

 

Levi leaned back in his chair, sighed and then ran a hand through his hair.

 

"I understand that you are typically not an emotionally vested person, but that sounds like a man no longer interested in getting married."  Erwin crossed his arms in front of his chest looking at Levi with slight judgement.

 

"Don't tell her that.  I'll never hear the end of it."

 

Levi sits back up and picks up the pages, ready to think of anything but his marriage.  "I just want this over so life can move forward without all this bullshit distraction."

 

"Hah!  You think it's bad now!  It doesn't get better.  Soon she will be nagging you about everything and still expecting to get laid, which you will do just to shut her the fuck up for five minutes."

 

Levi glares at Erwin.  "You aren't helping."

 

Erwin smirks.  "Why don't we go to the bar after work.  Blow off some steam.  You sure look like you could use it."

 

Levi thinks for s moment.  Rhey did say she was staying late.....I haven't told her what I want for dinner yet though so I can't drink so much I can't cook.  Knowing Erwin though he's gonna try to keep me there until I can't walk.....I'll have to think of something...

 

"Come on it'll be fun."  Erwin smiles mischievously.

 

Levi sighs.  "Fine, but I can't stay that long.  I have dinner plans."

 

"Petra can wait.  She's got the rest of her life."

 

Levi cringes inwardly at the thought.  "It's not with Petra, it's with a friend from college who moved into town yesterday."

 

"You're no fun.  Just invite them too."

 

"I don't like bar food.  As far as I'm concerned it's the same as fast food and just as likely to kill you."

 

Erwin rolls his eyes.  "I don't know how Petra tolerated your picky ass."  I'll be at the bar when I'm done.  Don't flake on me."

 

Levi waved him out then starts in on his paperwork.

 

———————————————

6:30 P.M.

——————————————

 

                      Herb roasted chicken in a:Levi

                      lemon butter sauce with

                      red potatoes and broccoli

 

Bougie aren't we?:Rhey

 

                           You told me to tell you: Levi

                           what I wanted to eat

 

Fine.Ur on cleanup:Rhey

 

                                                                                   

                           Fine:Levi

 

"I'll leave in an hr to:Rhey

get what I need.  Will

you be at home?

 

                          No.  Text me when you:Levi

                          leave the store and we

                          can go home together

                          so I can give you a key

 

After a few seconds without a response, Levi shuts off his phone and finalizes the last of his paperwork.  Erwin was right, he did need to blow off steam. 

 

A few moments later he breathes in the outside air deeply as he walks to the bar.  Petra had left him alone the rest of the day, but he knew he would get an earful sooner rather than later.  At this moment, he didn't care. 

 

When he entered the bar Erwin was already drinking and chatting up some skinny blonde.  Levi rolled his eyes and went to sit down across from him.

 

Levi and Erwin had been friends and roommates since law school.  He was actually the reason Levi had the job he did.  When Erwin's dad retired he gave his son the company and Erwin needed a right hand so he thought of the first reliable person he knew that wasn't in it for himself alone: Levi.

 

Erwin had always been popular with the ladies and he had tried to hook Levi up with several, but they had been too flighty and high maintenance for him.  Erwin had also been the only guy to tell him marrying Petra was a bad idea because he was settling.  At the time, Levi just thought he was being selfish and trying to make him stay a crazy bachelor, but now he wasn't so sure.

 

"There he is!" Erwin said with a smile that gave away he had already had a few drinks.  "First ones on me.  Bartender!  Vodka on the rocks for my friend here!"

 

"Nothing like starting off strong."  Levi muttered.

 

"Nonsense!  First one goes down rough then it's a piece of cake after that."  Erwin dismissed his malaise. 

 

"What about you hunny anything you want from Daddy?"  He bit the neck and squeezed the ass of the girl half mounted on his lap in the booth.

 

Levi raised an eyebrow at him as the bartender handed him his shot.  Levi stared at it a moment and then downed it in one motion. 

 

Erwin may be a pig with women but at least he is honest about his feelings for the most part.....in the moment

 

Levi signaled the bartender for two more shots, which he downed back to back. 

 

"And you didn't want to come out." Erwin kidded as Levi flipped him the bird causing Erwin to laugh heartily. 

 

"Levi hated being this guy.  Drinking made him mean and crude.  Erwin neither noticed nor cared.  Levi knew his only purpose when hanging out with Erwin was to support Erwin's gluttony and salacious behavior.  It hurt to know Erwin's friendship didn't penetrate past the skin, because Erwin was a brilliant man and intensely reliable to his clients. 

 

It put him in a dark mood until his phone vibrated.

 

Ready to go home and cook:Rhey

Can we meet up and get

the key?

 

Levi felt his eyes light up and his heart beat faster seeing Rhey's text.  He quickly looked for Erwin, who was chatting up a different girl at the bar.  Levi room this opportunity to walk pretty buzzed to the bathroom, where he wetted down his hair and splashed water on his face.  He didn't want to look as shitty as he felt. 

 

                          Are you at the store on:Levi

                          the corner near the apt?

 

Yes:Rhey

 

                                  Gimme 10 I'll brt:Levi

 

Levi left the bathroom looking for Erwin, who was playing pool with another group of girls.  Levi stealthily crept around behind him along the back side of the bar before ducking out the front. 

 

The warm air outside made him feel a little dizzy and he took a minute to steady himself before loosening his tie, unbuttoning his top two buttons and leaving his jacket open. 

 

"Here we go."  He said softly to himself and then made his way to the  store.

 

After about 15 min he saw Rhey standing outside and it stopped him dead in his tracks.  She was wearing a brown wrap dress with various animal prints in it.  She had dark eye makeup, red lips, and ample cleavage with black high heels on.

 

Suddenly a wave of jealousy hit as he realized people must have been gawking at her in the store and he kicked himself for not being there to deter unnecessary attention. 

 

After a moment of staring, she turned and saw him, giving him a very stern look as she crossed her arms in front of her chest enhancing her already ample bosom. 

 

Levi walked up to her slightly terse.  "Why the hell would you wear that going grocery shopping?"

 

"Why the hell are you making me cook if you have time to go out and drink?"

 

"Tsk.  None of your damn business."

 

"Fine then you can feed your damn self." 

 

Rhey turned and walked towards the apartment.

 

Levi cursed under his breath and then followed after her.

 

——————————

 

An elevator had never seemed so small as it did not being trapped with Rhey angry.  She wouldn't talk to him or even look at him.  When it stopped and the doors opened, she walked straight to the door and waited to the right of the knob for him to open it.

 

When he did, they both regretted coming home.

 

"Who the fuck are you?"  An angry female voice asked as Rhey entered with Levi close behind.

 

Rhey stopped in her tracks as Levi entered and cursed at the sight of the female in the room.

 

"Not expecting me huh?  So you just go out drinking and whoring instead of helping me plan this wedding."  Her eyes shot daggers at Levi as Rhey took this as her queue to put the food in the kitchen and take the bottle of wine and a glass into her room with her. 

 

"You've got a lot of explaining to do and it better end with that bitch leaving."   Petra crossed her arms as she leaned her ass on the back of the couch.


	3. Bitch Please

I was lucky.My parents actually like each other so they didn't ever, and still don't, fight much and if they did, it wasn't really that intense. 

 

Levi and I also never really fought.We piss each other off and irritate the shit outa each other, but it never lasted long and there was no screaming or throwing things. 

 

I was grateful there was a door to the guest room that I could lock.It felt like it was the only barrier between me and the hurricane of hate out in the other room.Even with my headphones in and my phones volume all the way up I still heard full sentences.

 

"Don't you fucking come into my house and tell me what I will and will not do!"Levi yelled.

 

"We are engaged and you hid her from me!"Petra cried.

 

"I have the right to have friends and family here!You don't control my life!" 

 

"Funny!You never fucking mentioned her!"

 

"Maybe I didn't fucking feel I needed to!It's not like you are the best listener!You only care about what you want!"

 

"You won't talk to me!"

 

"Because you are and self centered bitch!"

 

I turned on the TV to try to drown out the rest of the conversation as I poured myself another glass of the wine so bought to go with dinner.

 

"Fuck I'm starving."I sighed."Guess I'm already involved so mind as well just put it all out there."

 

Leaving my earphones in, I put my phone in my female pocket (aka my left bra cup) and take the glass of wine into the kitchen pretending to be reading something on my phone. 

 

As soon as my door opens the room goes silent and all eyes watch me walk over to the food on the counter, set down my wine and begin pulling out the rest of what I need to make dinner.

 

This is allowed to go on unquestioned for a few more minutes before Petra interjects.

 

"What the fuck are you doing?Haven't you caused enough trouble.GET OUT!"

 

I pretend to ignore her and continue cooking.

 

"Did you FUCKING HEAR WHAT I SAID CUNT!"She screamed, and I ignored her as if my volume was like a deflector shield against her anger.

 

*chop, chop, chop*

 

"Shut the fuck up Petra and give me your damn key.You are no longer welcome here."

 

*sizzle, sizzle*

 

"I'm not welcome?IM NOT WELCOME?!IM GOING TO BE YOUR GOD DAMN WIFE AND IM NOT WELCOME!!!"

 

"Keep this shit up and you won't be.Give me my damn key so I don't have to change the locks, and go

cool off."

 

*pours more wine then splashed some on the chicken*

 

"How can you choose her over me?We have been together 7 years."

 

"She and I have been friends since we were kids.I will always choose family over you even if you become family."

 

*sizzle, stir, sizzle, stir"*

 

"If?.......I become family?"I try not to look at how distraught she is.

 

"I'm not tolerating you anymore.I'm tired of a lot of shit Petra."

 

She stands there in shock a minute then quietly speaks."You just had too much to drink.You are such a nasty drunk.You will have a different opinion in the morning.When I talk to you then I expect her gone."

 

"LEAVE THE DAMN KEY PETRA!I won't ask you again."

 

She stares as Levi as tears fall from her eyes.Slowly she reaches in her purse and removes a key from her key ring.She fondles it a moment before giving a nasty smile and throwing it at him.

 

"She can't have you and when you finally realize she doesn't care about you like I do, don't expect me to be as loving when you grovel back."

 

She turns and leaves, slamming the door.

 

The room is finally silent so I remove my earphones before plating the food and taking a bite.

 

"7 years huh." *munch, munch, munch "I'm amazed you haven't killed yourself."  *swallow* "I can see why you are such an irritable ass."  *cuts another piece of food and points it at you at mouth level* "I forgive you.  Now eat this before it gets cold."

 

He leans over and takes a bite.  After a few seconds he sighs happily.

 

"Good now feed your damn self.  This wine is doing nothing for the headache your crazy.....monogamous other gave me with her harpy screams."

 

Levi laughs for the first time since we reunited.  And I turn and smile at him. 

 

"I have never been so grateful for an interruption in my life."

 

I raise an eyebrow at him.

 

He pulls me in for a hug, something he rarely did even when we were closer.

 

"I hadn't realized how constricting my relationship with her was.  We have been together so long that I didn't realize how much little things were affecting me."

 

He holds me at arms length.  "How do you always do that?"

 

"Doooo what exactly?"

 

"Come into my life and shake it up, keeping it in perspective."

 

"I didn't know I did that."

 

"Do you remember when you spent that year abroad and I had gotten the crazy idea to patent that ridiculous cooking device I insisted was going to revolutionize cooking?"

 

"OMG HOW DID I FORGET ABOUT THAT!"  I put my hand to my mouth as my eyes got huge.

 

"I had just gotten everything finalized and was about to submit my final product when you came home and tried to use it as a multi cleaning tool.  From that moment on I realized how foolishly impractical it was to use since if it didn't make sense to someone as brainless as you there was no hope for it."

 

"You just don't appreciate my open mindedness." 

 

He smiles, "Is that what we are calling it?"

 

"If you were more objective you probably wouldn't be saddled with that nag."

 

"Touché.........By the way..." he takes my hand and turns it palm up "....your key.  Even when we sort out your apartment you are always welcome here."

 

I close my hand around the key and smile at him.  "Thanks Lee.  I'll try not to interfere too much."  I shoulder into him playfully and he shoves me back. 

 

"I haven't heard that name in a long time.  No one calls me that besides mom and you."

 

"That's cause one else likes you like we do."  I wink at him.  "You gonna be alright?  You guys really did have a nasty fight."

 

Levi sighs heavily. "She will live.  I'm not sure where we go from here, but it was something that needed to happen."

 

"Well if you need to talk, I'm here.....at least until I move out.Then I will be there."

 

"You're so dumb Rina." 

 

I smile and blush.  "Haven't heard that name in a while either."

 

We smile at each other for a moment longer before I break the silence.  "Oh, don't forget, you have clean up duty after you finish eating.  If you need me, I'll be trying to make this headache go away."

 

I turn and walk towards the guest room.  Within minutes of hitting the bed I'm asleep.

 

—————————————

 

It would be a while before Levi tried to fall asleep.After Rhey went to bed he sat up going over his relationship with Petra, trying to decide how to proceed. 

 

They had met through Erwin who had actually failed to attract Petra, though Erwin swears his hesitation of Levi marrying her has nothing to do with that.They were at an after law school exam party and Erwin was at the bar with Petra debating women's rights.Petra, being more feminist, was schooling Erwin and it took Levi intervening and breaking her concentration to shift the debate. 

 

After that, the three of them had been inseparable. 

 

Then four months later, Petra asked him out.He hadn't seen the harm in it so he took her out once.....twice.....and eventually they were a couple.He hadn't really cared about what they were nor, if he was honest, did he care that it was Petra.She had been pretty and smart enough, but he cared more for his career and getting his mom off his back than developing their relationship.As a result, he let her take the lead so he could focus on what was important.

 

He hadn't even realized he was spending more and more time at work just to not deal with her until now.It was so easy for him to get lost in work and all he had to do was let her do her and she didn't bother him too much.Now he realized how detrimental that had been for their relationship.That would have to change.A lot would have to change.Rhey was reminding him he had a right to be happy, and he definitely wasn't that.It wasn't fair to just blame Petra though.He had allowed their relationship to deteriorate.Now he had to figure out if they really could continue together or if it was better to end it now. 

 

Corking the wine, he cleaned up the dishes, putting away the left over food.After wiping down the counter and putting first the silverware then the dishes in the dishwasher, Levi walked to Rhey's room.

 

She had fallen asleep on top of the covers."Still such a mess."He said smiling to himself before gently pullingthe covers back and shifting her under the blankets.

 

"Goodnight Rina."He whispered softly as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

 

He had missed her.Missed her terribly and never realized it.He hoped she would stay in his life now one way or another.No one knew or accepted him like she had.He just didn't know if she would accept him the way he was now, nor did he know what secrets she might hold that might prevent her from staying. 

 

He went back to his room and laid down.The silence felt a little less oppressive now and soon he too was fast asleep.


	4. Going Forward

"Uhhhhhh I feel like shit.  Why is it any time I drink more than slightly moderately I end up sick."  I sniffle as I hold my head, which is slightly warm.  "Fuck.  Goddamn sinus infection."

 

I don't get sick really.  When I do, it's a sinus infection or the damn plague.  It is also usually the result of my body completely shutting down or running myself into the ground.  Alcohol is the worst enabler.  It's all like "oh yeah you feel awesome, how about a nap ......that will turn into a coma and shut all your systems down so you can't get by on coffee and willpower."  It's like Russian roulette with my immune system every time. 

 

I slowly get out of bed, undress and wrap up in a towel.  A shower will temporarily clear it up so I can take drugs and not care.  The hallway is empty, but I have no idea what time it is nor do I care.  Sinus the bathroom, but it is the guest bath so that is to be expected. 

 

I turn the shower on hotter than normal, as I am starting to feel cold, and just let the water fall on me as my skin turns red.  After several minutes, I get out and head to my room to get dressed. 

 

Though I can breathe, I can't get rid of the headache which is now behind my eyes.  The worst.  I throw on some sweatpants and a long sleeve hoodie, not caring I have no bra or underwear on, slip my feet into my Ugg slippers and slowly head to Lee's room.

 

When I get there, his door is closed so I knock softly.  When he doesn't answer I sigh and walk in.  He is still asleep in bed so I quietly shuffle into his bathroom and rummage through the cabinets with mild hope. 

 

After a few fruitless moments of searching, I decide to grab my key, phone and wallet and head down to the store. 

 

Fortunately they had everything I needed.  I also grab an unsweetened iced tea and a black tea for Lee.

 

When I get back, he is putting on his sport coat and getting ready to head to work.  I look at him with tired eyes as I hold out his tea for him.  "Here."

 

"Are you alright?"  He says with mild concern.

 

"Do I fucking look alright?  I probably have a sinus infection."  I take my meds out of the bag, popping out one 12hr Mucinex and 4 Motrin before cracking open the tea and taking them in succession. 

 

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

 

"What, so you can stare at me all day?  No I don't want you to fucking stay home with me.  I'll probably sleep, watch tv and order Chinese."

 

For a brief second I see hurt cross his face, but I'm not in a space to care.  "Go.  I'll be fine I'm a big girl I can take care of myself unlike you.  You had no meds in your bathroom forcing me to go get some.  Odds are when you get sick you just let yourself die."

 

"When did you go in my bathroom". He raises and eyebrow.

 

"Uhhhhhh.......this morning after my shower."  I sat in a snarky unamused tone.  "You don't want me in there lock the door next time."

 

I shuffle over to my room where I grab the top cover off the bed and drag it to the couch, not even bothering to pick it up as I plop down and cover everything but my face. 

 

Lee watches me amusedly as I turn on the tv.  "Have you left yet?"

 

"No.  You can't throw me out my own place."

 

I take a pillow and chuck it over the couch in his direction.  It lands at his feet.  He picks it up, walks to the couch and drops it on my head.

 

Snatching it, I stuff it under my face and huff.

 

"You know, if I go to work I'm just going to worry about how you are doing."

 

"I'm fine.  You should be more worried about that harpy of yours.  The last thing I need is her up in here while I'm sick because then I'll have to explain a dead body."

 

*Vvvvvvt* vvvvvvvttttt* vvvvvvvvttt*

 

Levi flips on his phone.  "Tsk.  Speak of the devil."

 

Hopefully you are in a:Petra

better space this morning

I expect an apology when

I stop by your office to

talk to you at 2pm.  Your

calendar says you are

free so leave that slot

open.

 

                   I may be leaving early.  I'm:Levi

                   not sure I'll be in at 2.

                   I'll let you know when I’m

                   free next. 

 

Not good enough.  We:Petra

need to talk.  You can't

ignore me.  I'll wait

outside your office if

I have to.

 

                      Then expect a restraining:Levi

                      order because that's stalking.

                     I will talk to you when I have

                     things to say.  The more you

                     push this the worse it will

                     go for you.

 

Don't do this Levi:Petra

 

Levi sighs as he opens up a new message.

 

                         I need a favor: Levi

 

Let me guess you want:Erwin

me to go to "a meeting."

 

                         Is she seriously there?!:Levi

 

Right outside your office:Erwin

 

                           She said fucking 2pm!:Levi

 

I guess you don't know:Erwin

your fiancé that well.

What the hell happened?

She is pissed!"

 

                              Fuck!  Just go to the:Levi

                              damn "meeting" at Cafe          

                              Luxe.  I'll be there in a     

                               min.

 

Levi turn off his phone and leans on the couch.  "Well I'm not going to work.  The harpy is currently staking out my office."

 

"Niiiiiiicccee.  Stalkyou much? Please tell me she was this aggressive when you were dating so it makes sense?" *sniffle*

 

"Only around other girls.  She had always been self conscious."

 

"With an ugly side like that, I can see why."  I groan softly.  My headache is still not gone yet.

 

"I have to meet with my boss to make sure she is banned from entering the office.  I also need to change the bank accounts and a few other things."

 

I whistle.  "Remind me not to piss you off."

 

Levi smiles sadly.  I doubt you ever could.  I'll be in the area so if you need anything let me know.  Also, let me know when you want Chinese.  I'll pick it up if I'm not in the middle of something.  I'd like to eat with you, it would actually be relaxing."

 

I roll on my back, still wrapped like I am in a full body sleeping bag with my face being the only thing not covered, and look at him skeptically for a few seconds before rolling back to the tv. 

 

"Fine.  Long as you aren't here for me to get you sick longer than you have to be."

 

"If you need anything...."

 

"Yeah yeah I got it just go.  Geez.  You sound like mom."

 

"Well someone had to look out for you."

 

"I can do it myself."

 

"Such a brat."

 

"I know you are."

 

Levi smiles, then opens the door and leaves.  "Still so stubborn."

 

———————————

 

After Levi left, I uncovered myself and walked into the kitchen to make myself some hot tea with honey.  He always gave me shit for adding things to my tea so I always tried to do it when he wasn't around. 

 

When the tea was ready, I grabbed my sketchbook and went over the prototypes for Fall.  I was definitely finding it easier to finalize the men's line since I just envisioned Levi in everything.  He had the perfect body for European cuts so visualizing him was helpful. 

 

I had been trying to visualize his fiancé before I met her and the woman's line had been going well, but now all I saw was a harpy coupled with a very attractive man and well you can imagine how that was going. 

 

I had tried to visualize myself, but I am hyper critical of my looks so I continually found things wrong with every item I "wore". 

 

I stayed with it until 1, but Levi wasn't back and I was starting to get hungry. 

 

Let me know what you:Rhey

want to order and I will

place it now. 

 

After a few minutes of no response, I curled back up on the couch and took a nap. 

 

——————————————

 

"So a long time friend of mine that I went to college with before I went to law school showed up a couple days ago saying she was moving into town and wanted to catch up." Levi exclaimed after sitting down at a table on the top floor of Cafe Luxe the local gentleman's club.

 

"Is she hot?" Erwin said with more amusement than Levi liked.

 

"Is that all you care about?"

 

"Well if Petra is jealous, I imagine she has a reason to be doing what she is doing."

 

"Anyway...." Levi rolls his eyes trying to move past the subject "she tells me her apartment is t released yet so I let her stay in my guest room."

 

"Did you fuck her!?  Is that why Petra is mad!?"

 

"No Erwin I'm not you, you nasty son of a bitch."

 

"You are such a prude man."

 

"Shut the fuck up.  I'm trying to tell you the story!"

 

Erwin throws his hands up in resignation.

 

"It was the night you and I met at the bar.  She texted me she was ready to come home and she didn't have a key, so I met her at the apartment except Petra was there."

 

"And you hadn't told her."

 

"No I didn't feel I needed to tell her when family was visiting if it didn't concern her."

 

"And you are surprised she lost her shit?"  Erwin says quizzically.

 

"No.  But I did take her key and tell her she wasn't welcome and that I wasn't going to tolerate her shit anymore and we had things we needed to work out."

 

"Holy shit man."

 

"So I need her banned from the office.  Security is t to allow her anywhere near my office or I will put out a restraining order.  I need time to figure out what Petra and I are going to do, but as of now everything is on hold."

 

"Are you gonna tap your roommate?"

 

"Tsk.  I told you I'm not you."

 

*vvvvvvtttttt* vvvvvvvvvtttt *vvvvvvvvttttt*

 

Levi sighs and turns in his phone.

 

Let me know what you:Rhey

want to order and I will

place it now.

 

His face softened and a small smile crosses his face.

 

"Must not be Petra."  Erwin says condescendingly. 

 

"Go fuck yourself.  She's sick and wants food so I need to go pick it up."

 

"When was the last time you did something nice for Petra let alone smiled when she called or texted you?"  Erwin asks with a smile.

 

Levi thinks for a moment the realizes he can't remember a time he smiled after talking to her and the last nice thing he did was last Valentines Day, but nothing random outside of a holiday came to

mind. 

 

"You can't think of an answer can you?"

 

"What does it matter?"

 

"My guess is you have the answer you need in front of you hit you are too stupid to take advantage of it."

 

Erwin gets up.  "Let me know how I can help with Petra.  It's no secret I didn't think you should marry her."

 

"Thanks Erwin."

 

"Don't mention it, just try not to let this get too messy."

 

"Right."  levi says with exasperation.

 

Erwin leaves first, then 45 min later Levi leaves by the back alley.  Even though Petra never knew about there meeting spot, he wasn't going to be careless now.  The last thing he needed was her going all cray bitch on him again.

 

He texted Rhey back, but got no response so he went home.  Delivery wouldn't kill him, but Petra might so the less time outside the better.  He knew he had to deal with her, but right now wasn't the time.


	5. Procrastinating

I woke up to a thermometer being unceremoniously shoved in my mouth.  Grunting indignantly, I swat my arms in the direction of the offending device entering my mouth but hit nothing.

 

"Sit still idiot.  I'm trying to take your temperature."

 

"Your trying to get your ass kicked for interrupting my damn sleep."  I roll over to face the back of the couch.

 

"Well you were the one who was hungry so......."

 

I roll back over enough to give him a slanted stink eye before rolling up to a seated position as the thermometer beeps.

 

Levi plucks it out of my mouth.  "99.8.  You aren't dying but ......"

 

I roll my eyes. 

 

"Such sass.  And I went out of my way to come home and feed you."

 

I point at the door and give him a "you want a fucking cookie?" look.

 

"I forgot how much of a pain in the ass you are when you are sick."  He says as he rises, ignoring the double middle fingers I give him. 

 

"Just for that, I'm ordering you naked lo mein."  He picks up the phone, dials and waits, dodging the pillow I throw at him.

 

45 minutes later we are sitting on the couch watching Godzilla on Netflix. 

 

"You realize the ONLY reason I am watching this piece of shit is because I'm sick and don't wanna move or make a decision."

 

He just ignores me and keeps watching as he eats. 

 

We sit like that for the next 10 minutes.  Despite being sick, my appetite is in full effect so I devoured my egg drop soup, 3 dumplings, and beef and broccoli with white rice. 

 

Once done, I begin to feel sleepy from all the food.  I contemplate getting up and going to bed, but that's over there and I'm here......

 

I decide instead to duck under the food in Levi's hands and place my head in his lap as I curl up on the couch.  He damn near chokes as he jerks his hands up trying to make sure he doesn't spill anything. 

 

Once he stops coughing, he sets the food on the side table.  "Damnit Rhey I coulda spilled that!"

 

I nip at his inner thigh before snuggling into his abdomen and wrapping one arm around his waist as I close my eyes. 

 

He is warm, solid and soft.  It doesn't take long for me to fall asleep. 

 

————————————

 

Levi hadn't been prepared for Rhey's head to suddenly be in his lap.  He was more surprised than mad, though it didn't sound like that.  He was even more surprised when she bit his thigh.....surprised and turned on? 

 

He hadn't even had a chance to react before her breathing leveled out and she was asleep. 

 

What the hell was that?!

 

As a kid, she had always been a whiny brat when she was sick, but never pushy.  He remembered her locking herself in her room and sleeping until he brought her food and then forced his way in.

 

Now she was the one getting in his space and pushing him around.  He didn't know what to think of that.  He also didn't know what to do with his hands.  At first he laid them along the back of the couch, but that became uncomfortable after a while.  He didn't want to wake her by trying to crawl out from under her either. 

 

After a few moments, he settled on petting her head.  As soon as his hand touched her head and ran down her hair, a sigh of contentment escaped her lips.  Levi smiled and continued stroking her head until the movie ended.

 

Her breathing had slowed and as far as he could tell as he test shifted underneath her, she was dead asleep.  Slipping one hand under her head, he scooted out from under her.  Still dead asleep, he rose carefully as he picked her up in a princess carry to take her and put her in bed. 

 

Once she was settled, he quietly walked back to the living room to clean up. 

 

——————————

 

It was 8pm when I woke up.The drugs had worn off, so I went to the bathroom and grabbed them before heading to the kitchen to get something to drink.

 

Levi was still on the couch watching T.V. and looked up at me as I come into the room."How you feeling?"

 

I hold up my meds, not saying a word and he goes back to watching the T.V.

 

Once the meds are down, I sit down on the floor in front of him, take his hand and place it on the top of my head.

 

When he doesn't move it like I expected him to, I huff then take his hand and start stroking my hair before laying my head back against the couch.

 

"Thanks for dinner."

 

"Your welcome."

 

"Sorry I'm a pain."

 

"Me too."

 

I can hear the smile in his response, but still turn and glare at him.

 

"You know your face might get stuck like that.  Could be an improvement."

 

That snarky little bastard! I think as my mouth opens wide and I stare at him in shock a few minutes before jumping on top of him and trying to suffocate him with the pillow.

 

My efforts are in vain as my energy isn't back to normal.  All I manage to do is get myself pinned with  my back to the couch back and the pillow now in front of me as a shield as I attempt to fend of his attempts to tickle me.

 

"Damnit Lee I'm sick!!!!" I whine/yell/pout.

 

"Funny, that didn't stop you from trying to attack me."  He attacks me with one hand going for my abs as the other goes for the spot under my chin.

 

Seeing this pincer attack, I scrunch up in a ball.  Levi, however, had no way to judge the distance between his hands and my scrunched up body with the pillow in the way so the next thing I knew, my right breast as being enveloped by his slender but strong fingers, one of which grazes my nipple as it grasps for purchase on what should have been my stomach.

 

There was no time for me to stifle the moan that escaped my lips since I hadn't expected my breast to be assaulted. 

 

Levi looks at me with concern before squeezing his hand twice, recreating quieter version of the response I had just given and then turning beat red.....as the doorbell rings.

 

We both look at each other, then peak up at the door, Levi still holding my breast in his hand.

 

"Well you can't answer my boob seeing as it isn't the doorknob so why don't you let go and get the hell over there and answer the door?" 

 

"R......right.  Sorry."  He jerks his hand away and rises to go see who is at the door.

 

This gives me a chance to pull my disheveled state together, before laying down on the couch and changing the channel.

 

I hear Levi mumble something before opening the door.

 

"What do you want Petra?" 

 

"I told you to leave a spot open for me at 2pm but you never showed."

 

"I also told you I would let you know when we could meet to speak."  His voice was stern and unyielding. 

 

"Not good enough.  We need to resolve this now!"  I hear Petra's hands hit the door to try to force it open as the door hits something solid.

 

"Move your foot and let me in Levi."

 

"You aren't welcome here Petra.  Leave."

 

"Let. Me. IN!" She screams, tears making her voice waiver, as she tries to push the door open.

 

Levi just stands there holding the door open only a small sliver.

 

"Why are you doing this?"  She cries.

 

"I told you, I am done with your shit.  I'm not happy and I have a right to be.  Once I figure out what my happiness looks like, I will let you know what we can do about it or what the next steps are.  From this moment on you are not to harass me at my home nor will you be welcome into my place of work.  If you continue to harass me, I WILL file a restraining order and completely sever all ties with you.  Think carefully."

 

I hear her sniffle.  "Is that home wrecker still here?"

 

I wave from the couch hoping she can see through the crack enough only to be rewarded with a strangled cry.

 

"Goodnight Petra."  Levi removed her hands from the door before closing and locking it.

 

He sighs and the turns towards the couch.  "Why must you antagonize her?"

 

"Why is she such a bitch? I'm no hone wrecker.  It's not like I slept with you and she found out.  As a matter of fact, this is probably the most chaste separation I have ever witnessed."

 

"You aren't helping."

 

"Neither are you.  You are dragging your damn feet and attached to them is that damn ball of hate outside.  Don't blame me for this.  If I'm such a burden I'll start looking for another place tomorrow."

 

I get up, not bothering to turn off the T.V. and head towards the guest room. 

 

"Rhey that's not what I meant.  You don't need to do that......Rhey!"

 

I ignore him and walk into the room before slamming the door.

 

 

To Be Continued...........


	6. What I Meant

I know it is the fact that I'm sick that causes me to have such a short fuse, but right now .........

 

I slide down the door after closing it, pulling my knees up to my chest so I can wrap my arms around them and rest my irrationally frustrated head. 

 

I know he didn't mean anything by it.I know that isn't what he meant, but.......my head just isn't thinking clearly.....especially since he grabbed my breast.

 

I lightly bang my head against the door and then curse as his voice comes through concerned.

 

"Rhey!Are you ok?!"

 

"Yes just shut up and leave me alone!Go figure out your problems with your fiancé why don't you!"

 

That isn't what I meant to say....

 

I sigh and burry my head in my knees. 

 

"You don't have to go look for another place you know."He says with disappointment in his voice.

 

Why did I have to react that way?It isn't like he did it on purpose.I mean it HAD been a while since I've been intimate.But Lee is like my brother.....

 

I can feel my face heat up and I give a frustrated sound.

 

"I'm sorry she is such a bitch.I didn't mean for you to take it like that."

 

I doubt he is even bothered by it.I mean he had Petra and I'm sure they haven't been celibate with how worked up she is about all this.Yeah my boobs are bigger, and he blushed a little, but it's just because he didn't mean to.

 

"I'm not gonna apologize for something f I didn't mean to do.If you hadn't curled up...."

 

Oh this is NOT my fault!!!!

 

I stand up quickly and open the door, storming over to him.

 

"Don't you dare.This is not my fault."

 

I shake my finger in his face. 

 

"Well you did bite my thigh."He looks at me accusatorially crossing his arms in front of his chest.

 

"SO YOU DID GRAB MY BOOB ON PUROSE!"I raise my voice and its pitch at him in shock. 

 

"Well no, but I mean it is fair." 

 

"I cannot believe you.You assault my person and then act like a child about it."

 

He rolls his eyes."I hardly assaulted you."

 

"You grabbed my boob without my consent.That is assault."

 

"So if I had asked first you would have let me?"He asks snarkily with a grin on his face.

 

My face goes red."I'm sorry.....did you FORGET you have a fiancé?I wouldn't have asked!I mean.....why would I ask you!I'm not THAT desperate."I give him a nasty look letting him know he isn't cute.

 

"I never said you were!Besides..... you aren't my type.That was a total accident."

 

I stare at him in disbelief.Not his type?Tears started to come to my eyes.Why did hearing that hurt so much?It's not like I had ever wanted to be his type, but somehow knowing I wasn't changed the dynamic of everything we had don't from this point forward. 

 

But why did I feel like everything had been a lie?

 

It made me rethink every time he had checked on me when I was sick, or every time he had dealt with bullies for me, or taken me to a school dance because I didn't have a date, or did little things like my laundry or made me food without asking or replaced my tooth paste and toilet paper when I was low. 

 

Why would he do these things if I wasn't his type?Why were we even friends?

 

"If I'm not your type.....why are we even friends."I wasn't asking for a response.I just stood there and stared as tears rolled down my face. 

 

His eyes went wide and he tried to grab my arm."Rhey....."

 

I yanked it back and backed away from him."I'm going to stay in a hotel until my apartment is ready.Thank you for letting me stay up until now.Good luck with your marriage.You two are perfect for each other."

 

His eyes scrunch together in a moment of hurt."What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

 

"You both are selfish, heartless, people who don't care about anything but staying comfortable in their own emotional delusion."

 

I walk to the guest room and hurriedly pack my bag as I yell my retort. "I will retrieve the rest tomorrow and will leave the key at the front desk for you."With my bag packed I head to the door but Levi blocks it. 

 

"Get out of my way Levi."

 

"I will not.Not until you hear me out."

 

"You made it QUITE clear that you aren't interested in me as anything really substantial."My anger and sadness getting the best of me. 

 

"That was in poor taste I'm sorry.You are family and very important to me.It was the wrong time to try to make light of a situation." 

 

"You're right it was.It made me think all the nice things you have done over the years were a lie.That they didn't mean anything."

 

He raised an eyebrow.

 

I blush and shake my head."Never mind.Just let me go.Me being here is clearly creating a problem so it's better if I leave."

 

"That isn't true and you know it."

 

"What I KNOW is that you are even worse at dealing with emotional situations than you used to be."

 

I sniffle and look at him with a weak smile.

 

He sighs and then wipes my tears with his thumbs.

 

"I'm sorry Rhey."

 

"Yeah yeah whatever."

 

He pulls me against him for a hug and I give a sigh as I bump into his chest harder than anticipated. 

 

"I don't want you to leave." I try to look at him but he squeezes me tighter to him. 

 

"You know I have to leave at some point.I have my own apartment."

 

"Yeah but you will be here all the time anyway so I don't know why you are even gonna bother."

 

"Because you aren't single and at some point you have to deal with that."I arch my back and thwart his attempt to keep me against him.

 

"Not if I just come hang out at your apartment."

 

I sigh I exasperation."Lee!"

 

"I know I know geez."

 

I let go of my bag and hug him."As long as you know.I'm not going to let you forget."

 

"I realize that."He grumbles.

 

"The sooner you deal with it.....". Then I give a squeal as he picks me up in a princess carry and heads to his room. 

 

"Lee put me down what are you doing?!"

 

"What does it look like?You are coming to sleep with me."

 

My face goes from pale to tomato in record time.

 

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!Levi Ackerman you put me down!"

 

"Nope.I have to make sure you don't try to leave in the middle of the night."

 

"I won't leave just PUT. ME . DOWN."

 

Then I find myself weightless for a few seconds before I hit the most comfortable bed in the world.

 

I sigh happily once I fall into the mattress, forgetting my predicament for a moment. 

 

"Bet you are thinking twice now huh?"He says with triumph. 

 

I glare at him before giving him a crooked smile."Which side is Petra's so I know which side I'm NOT sleeping on."

 

He glares at me as if I've ruined the mood."Neither.She always used the guest room.She was saving herself for marriage."

 

My eyes blink in confusion as my brain literally stops

working for a moment."I'm sorry....so you mean to tell me that you all haven't done it since you met!"

 

"You got a problem with that?"His face goes dark and I try to refrain from laughing. 

 

"No.I just feel bad for you.No wonder she is such a bitch and over protective.Why did you EVER agree to that!?"

 

"I told you, I was more interested in my career so I didn't really invest in the relationship."

 

I shake my head in confusion."Wow.Well.... I'm sorry."

 

"Tsk."

 

I pat the bed next to me."Guess I got nothing to worry about then."I wink and he throws a pillow at me. 

 

"Shut up brat.Let's go to bed.You crazy women wear me out."

 

I roll my eyes."And you are such an angel."

 

"Saint actually."

 

I bust out laughing and can't stop for a good 30 seconds, which only makes Levi lay down and turn his back to me.

 

"Awwww come on Lee. Don't be like that."

 

He doesn't move, but I know he isn't that mad. 

 

"Goodnight Lee."I lay down on my side and close my eyes.

 

Within a few moments I'm asleep. 

 

Once he knows I am asleep he rolls over and whispers "night idiot" as he tucks some hair behind my ear before closing his eyes and letting sleep take him. 

 

To Be Continued...........


	7. Reflection

Why did I say those things to her yesterday, they weren't true.

 

Levi has spent most of the morning in the officedistracted by his altercations with Rhey yesterday.It was easy to say his reaction with Petra had put him in a foul mood, but even if that was true, he shouldn't have taken it out on Rhey. 

 

Levi sighed and rested his head on his hand as he stares at his computer screen.

 

"Levi."

 

And then I had to grab her breast...

 

It had been so soft and malleable, not to mention hersmall but perky nipple and the sound she made....

 

Levi closed his eyes and took in a deep breath trying to calm his unexpected arousal.

 

"Hey Levi."

 

Honestly I'm surprised she didn't slap me.Did she actually like it or was she just surprised by it?She has never shown any interest in me sexually that I've ever been able to tell and it's not like I would admit to finding her attractive.

 

A slight pout crosses his lips before he is startled out of his thought.

 

"What the hell Ackerman!"

 

Levi turns to see a frustrated Erwin standing at his desk with a file in his hand."Why then hell are you so grumpy?"Levi eyes him with an unamused look.

 

"I've been standing here calling your name for 5 minutes and you ignored me you ass."

 

Levi scrunches his eyes in confusion as he turns in his chair to face Erwin."You have?I didn't see you come in."

 

"I imagine you didn't, seeing as you looked to be having an intimate discussion with your screen.If I didn't know better I'd say you were having illicit relations using the work computer but your damn screen has been on that blank word document the entire time!"

 

"Tsk.What do you want anyway?"Irritation creeping into Levi's voice.

 

"We need to look over these documents for the Shindo Companies internal sexual harassment case.I need to see you in the conference room now so we can brainstorm."

 

"Right.....let me grab my files and I will be right there."

 

Erwin looked at Levi concerned a moment."You sure you are all right?You never zone out like that."

 

Levi waved him off."Yeah I'm fine.Petra just came by and created a scene at my apartment again."

 

"Ah.Well she hasn't come by the office so I guess you mentioned that while she was there."

 

"Yeah I made that clear."

 

"Good.Well I'll see you up there in a few." 

 

As Levi is getting his files together his phone goes off.

 

*vvvvvvtttttt* vvvvvvvvtttt*

 

He grabs it with slight anticipation, not sure if he wants to see who it is or what is going on. 

 

Turning it over he sees it's from Rhey.Unlocking it, he opens up messenger, slight anticipation still haunting him.

 

Good Morning!Did you

sleep well?The property

manager called and said

my room is ready so I am

going to start moving my

stuff over.I'm feeling

much better so I want

to get it done tonight

so I can go back to

work tomorrow.Don't

be mad if I finish w/o

you! 

 

                            You should rest idiot.:Levi

                           I'll leave as soon as I can to

                           come help you.You need

                           to rest.

 

When he doesn't get a response he clenches his jaw in frustration."That idiot.She is just gonna make herself sicker.I told her she doesn't need to be in such a hurry to move out."Levi locks his phone, grabs his files and heads to the conference room.The sooner I can get this over with the sooner I can get back home and......

 

The thought stalks him in front of the elevator. And do what?Convince her to stay?She won't stay, you are still engaged.She made that VERY clear.This isn't just some long ass sleep over either.She has a life, I can't keep her from that......but what if I want it to include me?What does that look like though?What do I really want? 

 

Levi growls under his breath before storming into the elevator and slamming the button with his thumb attracting several looks around the office that he ignored.

 

He needed to deal with Petra quickly before it cost him his ......friendship?Is that all this was?Is that all he really wanted?Was that all he had ever wanted?

 

Closing his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose as he scrunched his eyebrows in frustration.Now is not the time for all this.He would finish here and then worry about it when he wasn't knee deep in other peoples problems.

 

——————————————-

 

I had to admit I was definitely sad to see my apartment was maybe 1/4 the size of Levi's.I had enough room for minimal furniture everywhere, but it was just me so........

 

I sighed as I opened the door for the bellhop who had been assigned to help move my luggage.I had tried to refuse, but the Manager assured me it was no trouble.I had a feeling that was Levis' fault. 

 

Once all my bags were in the room, I began unpacking.I didn't have any furniture yet as I had planned to do that all when my apartment was handed over to me, but I was able to put all the clothes in the closet so they weren't wrinkled. 

 

With the clothes put away I began sorting the boxes by room.Books, video games/systems, and other public area items went into the space I deemed as the living room to be put away once I got a shelving unit or two and a T.V.The kitchen stuff I unpacked as I found it seeing as being able to eat was essential and i couldn't keep raiding that quasi bachelors kitchen.Bathroom and bedroom stuff got put in their respective rooms as well. 

 

I was surprised It didn't take as long as I thought.By 4p.m. I was done and starving, so I grabbed my bag and opened the door to find food only to find Levi on the other side about to knock. 

 

"You could have told me what room you were in so I didn't look like a stalker you ass."His face showed his usual lack of amusement. 

 

"I figured I would tell you later seeing as I have to stay with you until I can go get furniture."

 

He raises an eyebrow and his expression seems to soften.

 

"Right now I am hungry though so I need to eat.Do you want to come or do you have plans?"

 

"I'll come.You need to make me a key for your apartment anyway."

 

I scoff."Is that so!?What if I don't want you just barging into my apartment?"

 

He looks at me with a mixture of hurt and confusion. 

 

"I've know you how long?You had no problem giving me a key to your dorm room."

 

"Well I wasn't 36 and trying to have an active sex life/relationship then was I?The last thing I need is you barging in on my intimate moments."

 

Levi stares at me in disbelief and.....something else I can't place.It looks like anger, but it seems more selfish and ugly than that.His eyes are piercing, almost squinting and his jaw is set in a sneer. 

 

"What can I not believe that at SOME point SOMEONE will want to be with me that actually likes me and not just my looks?" 

 

"You don't have a say you are making me a key.I gave you mine and......"

 

"You said your fiancé wasn't welcome and since I don't see you bringing home girls night after night, not to mention Petra's need to be celibate, I doubted I would be stunting your sex life.Besides I would most likely tell or even ask before going into your apartment.It's more a spare key kinda thing and not a you will find me naked and panting on the couch as a surprise fuck me kinda thing." 

 

The way Rhey said that infuriated Levi.He wasn't sure why, but the idea of her being this close and intimate with other men made him want to break something.On top of that, he was now aroused by the image of her being in his apartment unexpectedly in various stages of undress.If those were the thoughts in her head, they were things she could enact with other people.People who had no right to her intimately.But technically he didn't have a right to her intimately either. 

 

Grabbing her hand he began half walking half pulling Rhey along.

 

"Why are you being so rough Lee I can walk by myself."I say sternly. 

 

He stood and then drops my hand."Do you not want me in your apartment?" 

 

I can hear the hurt in his voice and it takes me by surprise."I didn't say that.Of course you are welcome." No walk around him to face him, but he turns his face away not wanting to look at me. 

 

"Then why can't I have a key?"

 

I sigh."You can have a key, but if I start seeing someone you have to promise to not just barge in.I wouldn't do that to you if your situation was the same.I mean hell...if you leave Petra you may find someone else and I won't get in the middle of that."

 

What if I want you to.....or maybe I even want it to be you.

 

Levi clenches his jaw but says nothing for a moment."Fine."

 

I smile slightly."Alright then.Do you still want to eat with me?"I touch his cheek trying to get him to look at me. 

 

He looks at me with a sad pout."Only if I can pick where we go."

 

"Sounds fine to me.Lead on."

 

I say nothing as Levi grabs my hand and leads me out of the apartment complex just like he used to when we were little and he wanted to take charge.I knew from a social standpoint it would look bad if anyone who knew him and Petra saw, but I doubted Lee would care so I ignored it. 

 

The entire meal I couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about Levi or at least bothering him.His conversation seemed short and to the point, he spent a lot of time not looking at me and he had this perpetual frown on his face. 

 

I knew better than to try to force him to talk, but i would have to be more careful about how I worded things, because at times like this, his fuse was shorter than normal.

 

We finished dinner without incident, stopping to cut a key before heading back to the apartment.When we get there Levi is quiet, abnormally so.

 

"I'm planning to go look at furniture tomorrow.My hope is to get everything I need so I can start fresh Monday at work."I say as we enter the room. 

 

I hear Levi close and lock the door before walking up to me and turning me to face him.There is something strange in his eyes.It doesn't scare me, just confuses me.

 

"I want you to stay with me."

 

"Levi I can't."

 

"Why.And don't feed me that shit about Petra I don't want to hear it."

 

"But that is exactly why I can't stay.Besides I already paid for that apartment."

 

"Turn it into your studio.I know how good your art is."

 

"Lee I can't."

 

"Why." 

 

I can see him getting angry and frustrated, but I hold my ground."Because you are still with Petra and even if you don't care I DO!"

 

He clenches his teeth."Fine.If I promise to go to counseling with her will you stay?" 

 

I turn my head sideways and look at him still confused and judgmental."I would consider it yes."

 

"Good then I will set something up in the morning."He reaches down into his pocket and takes out his wallet removing a black AMEX.He then grabs my purse, removed my wallet and sticks the card in there before placing the wallet back in my purse."Buy whatever you want for your studio.I'll even allow a small bed in case you need to sleep while working, but you aren't moving into that apartment for good."

 

My eyes go wide."Levi I....."

 

He turns on me and glares."SHUT........UP."

 

I blink in astonishment.

 

"I will pay it down way before this issue with Petra is resolved.In the mean time her and I are officially separated starting tomorrow.Now you have no excuses." 

 

I'm speechless.All I can do is stare at him utterly baffled. 

 

"I'm taking a shower."He turns and walks into his room without closing the door. 

 

For the next several minutes I am frozen in place, my brain literally unable to function. 

 

WHAT...... THE HELL.....was all that?

 

I look down at my purse before putting it on the side table and walking into my room. 

 

"Maybe I'll take a shower too."I say quietly as I begin to undress. 

 

I can't even begin to understand what is going on with Levi, but what I do know is that nothing between us will be like what it used to be from this point onward. 

 

To Be Continued...........


	8. Eye For an Eye

I woke up the next morning earlier than I would have liked to and more exhausted then when I went to bed.  I had tossed and turned all night and woken up randomly twice.  When I looked at the clock to see it was 7:30,  I groaned and rolled over closing my eyes tightly. 

 

When willing myself back to sleep didn't work, I dragged myself out of bed and I to the kitchen.  To my surprise a pot of coffee was already on, with my favorite mug set next to it and a note that simply said

 

<3 Levi

 

I smiled at his emotional constipation and went about pouring myself a cup before making breakfast.  As I sat there in silence taking in the peace of my surroundings, my phone vibrated.

 

Have you gotten your ass

up to go get furniture yet?

 

I'm up and eating  breakfast.

Have you set up your therapy

appointment yet?

 

If you would look at your

fucking email when you

get up like a responsible

adult you would know I

did.

 

Well he is in rare form today.

 

Work going well I see.

 

Just order your damn

furniture and make sure

you are dressed nicely

by 6 p.m.  We are going

to dinner. 

 

Do I get a say in this?

 

No.  Consider it a

thank you for the

furniture.

 

I raised an eyebrow.  Something was CLEARLY going on.  He was only ever like this when something was REALLY bothering him.  For the life of me I couldn't figure out what it was. 

 

Finishing my breakfast, I decided to grab my laptop and see what my best options were. 

 

2hrs Later

 

After much debate, I went with an entire remodel by IKEA.  I didn't want expensive furniture if I wasn't going to pay for it and it wasn't really gonna be a place I was living.  I still wanted sturdy and slightly modern looking furniture that had a warm feel to it.  I had bought IKEA for my dorm rooms and the pieces had lasted well past that in some cases. 

 

It took me another 2 hrs to get all the collections I wanted into the cart, since so kept changing my mind at the last minute.  When that was done, I browsed online art supply stores and ordered what I needed from there as well to turn the spade into a proper studio.  In the end, I had spent a little over $15k.

 

Seconds after I ran Levi's card I get a text.

 

Is that really all you spent?

 

Yes.  I just needed basic

                              furniture and art supplies. 

                             I'm not trying to bankrupt

                             you. 

 

You went to IKEA didn't you.

 

                                        Is that a problem?

  

You are an idiot.  That's the

problem. 

 

                                I did what you told me.

                                How and I an idiot?

 

You are an idiot because

you don't know why you

are an idiot. 

 

                            Whatever Lee.  Thank you

                            for the furniture.

 

You can thank me later.

 

                            ?  Oooook.....

 

The rest of the day progresses without incident.

 

At 4:30, I took a shower and began getting ready.  It was still warm enough outside I would only need a cardigan or a light jacket.  I was ping ponging between my black and white wrap dress with the geometric latter that showed an ample amount of cleavage and my flower printed, see through lace dress with short white sheath that I wore with black leggings and heels. 

 

After I got out of the shower and put my good bra on and shape wear, I decided to go with great boobs and a nice ass so I slinked into the wrap dress before putting on my makeup.

 

I was just putting on my mascara when I get a text. 

 

A car is waiting out front.

I'm already here.  Get

your shit and get in the

car.  Don't keep me waiting.

 

I huff at his rudeness, taking a moment to perfectly apply my lipstick before grabbing my bag and walking down to the car.

 

                              Do I get any insight as to

                              this dinner situation?

 

Erwin and I are meeting

with a very high profile

client and it looks better

if I have a date since he

always brings one.  The

partner knows I am

engaged but has never

seen her and since it

will fuck everything up

if she comes, you get to

play my fiancé.  Just follow

my lead and don't make a

scene.

 

I blink in astonishment, but before I can answer the door of the car is opened and I am offered a hand to get out. 

 

Taking a deep breath, I accept the outstretched hand as I grab my bag and exit the car.

 

"The restaurant is on the 3rd floor Ms. Rhey.  They are seated on the balcony and Mr. Ackerman wanted me to tell you just to enter when you arrived."

 

"Thank you kindly."  I say as I smile at the driver.

 

"And may I say ma'am, you look absolutely lovely tonight.  Mr. Ackerman is lucky to be seen with you."

 

I blush and thank him again before heading into the building.

 

The entrance to the restaurant is to the left as soon as you enter.  I walk over and push the button.  As I wait for its arrival, I breathe in deeply. 

 

The only way I'm going to survive this is if I step into my one night stand persona.  Get in, get laid, get out.  No strings, no expectations.

 

When the elevator lands, I square my shoulders and saunter in.  Many years of heartbreak and disappointment later, I was the match for any man.  I just hoped tonight it wouldn't fail me.

 

When the doors opened I stepped out to a beautiful view, which caused me to lose focus for a brief second.  I recovered quickly as the hostess asked me if I had a reservation and I told her I was with Mr. Ackerman.  She nodded and took me to their private bar where they were drinking as they waited for their food. 

 

Follow his lead he says.....we will see about that.

 

I had hoped Levi's back would be turned to me.  That way my entrance could have the full effect.  My wish was granted and apparently amplified as I saw that the two men facing me looked foreign and there were two other men with their backs to me, one of which was Levi. 

 

I motioned to the hostess that so was ok and put on my sultry eyes and I slightly accentuated the away of my hips.  When I was directly behind Levi, who was listening to one of the foreign men's input on trade legalities, I placed my hand on his shoulder and turned him to face me before placing my hand on his chin and kissing him square on the lips softly, my eyes closing slowly.

 

When the kiss released, I looked affectionately into his eyes and said, "Hello my dear.  I'm sorry if I'm late."  I took the hand from his chin and then ran the tips of my fingers over his undercut as I met the eyes of the gentlemen in front of me.

 

"Pardon my intrusion gentleman, I'm Mr. Ackerman's fiancé.  It's a pleasure to meet you.  Please don't let me interrupt."

 

I turn to Erwin and tilt my head slightly taking in the gorgeous blonde to his right in my peripheral.  "Erwin, May I borrow your date a moment?  I would love to take her to the bar so I can get to know her better and give you gentleman a chance to talk."  Them I look into Levi's eyes and bring a finger to his lips as I trace their outline.  I'll be right over there if you need me."  I smile sweetly and move to link arms with the girl whom I have never seen before and lead her to the bar as the group of men stare dumbfounded. 

 

When we are far enough from the group the girl speaks up. 

 

"Thank you for helping me escape from that boring situation."  She pouts and I can tell she is slightly intoxicated.  "Erwin promised me a good time, but I'm bored out of my mind and just want to go meet my friends at the club."

 

I mentally face palm before leading the girl behind an elaborate foliage arrangement by the bar at the entrance to the restaurant.  "Why don't you go do that.  Ill cover for you."

 

"You sure?"

 

I nod.

 

"Thanks Rhey!  Levi said you were nice.  My names Trina.  Maybe I'll see you again!"

 

I wave with a fake smile as I watch her leave before turning to the bar.

 

"What'll it be hunny?"  The ruggedly handsome bartender asked as I approached. 

 

"Top shelf rum with cranberry juice, grenadine, peach schnapps, and vodka.  Put it on Mr. Ackerman's tab please."

 

He looks at me, then at the group talking, then at me. 

 

"Sure thing."

 

Within moments, my drink was in my hand and I turned to head back to the group only to find two arms had caged me in and I was breast to face with Levi himself (my heels making my breasts eye level instead of my eyes).

 

I raised a hand and ran it lovingly through his hair.  "Hello sweet heart.  I was just grabbing a drink and making sure Trina got home safely before meeting back up with you.  I'm sorry I'm so late."

 

As my fingers ran through his hair he leaned into my touch and ......was that a quiet moan?

 

I fought to keep my face emotionless.

 

When my hand had slid down to the base of his undercut, he turned to the bartender and nodded.  Within seconds a drink was next to me which he downed before taking my hand in his and leading me back to the group. 

 

When we returned, everyone was seated at a table.  Levi led me to a chair and pulled it out for me.  I smiled at him and caressed his cheek gently, before sitting down and allowing him to push the chair in.  He then took the seat next to me before pulling a small box out of his pocket. 

 

Turning to me he opened it.  Inside was the most beautiful 4 Karst square diamond that was flanked by two smaller diamonds set into either white gold or platinum.  My face almost cracked, but I held out my hand for him to put the ring on my finger. 

 

"Here my dear.  I picked it up from the jeweler this morning.  He called to say the resizing was done and I knew you haven't been feeling well enough to go get it so I picked it up before coming here."

 

Our eyes met for a brief moment and I blushed.

 

"Your fiancé is as beautiful as that diamond Mr. Ackerman.  I see you have excellent taste in all things.  I also know a woman that beautiful and sharp tongued has to see something valuable in the man she chooses to be with.  She isn't just with you for what you can give her."

 

I look to the man speaking with a thick accent.  "You are too kind Mr......"

 

"Sharad.  I have a feeling you, or at least your husband to be, will be seeing a lot more of me.  I'd like to sign that contract Mr. Smith and you have that lovely woman to thank for it.  Good women are the best judges of character."

 

I blush and bow my head on queue, acting more demure than I actually am as the man signs the contract Erwin provides him. 

 

Over the next 2 hours, I engage in pleasant conversation above the table as I test the boundaries of how much I can make Levi pay under the table.  So far my one night stand persona is holding strong.  I am sure that is mainly because Levi can't really respond the way I am sure he wants to during the meeting. 

 

I have kept at least my right hand under the table caressing up and down his inner thigh most of the night.  On occasion, I will "accidentally"glide too high and brush against what I can only guess is a partially formed erection.  I neither focus on it nor act like I care, keeping my focus on "actively listening" to the conversation above the table. 

 

At one point, Levi takes my right hand and laces our fingers together above the table.  I smile inwardly knowing he has probably reached his tolerance.  I doubt he has had this much affection, let alone PDA in the last several years so my sudden attentions are completely throwing him off.

 

Shortly after, the meeting ends and we all get up to give our goodbyes.  Erwin hangs back after the two men leave and when they are out of earshot, he turns to me. 

 

"Damn Levi no wonder Petra is pissed.  You didn't tell me she was THAT fucking hot." 

 

I can almost see the saliva pouring from his lips as his eyes try to fuck my entire body.  My lips set in a straight line and my face shows how unamused I am.  "You boys can stay here.  Now that you are through, my part of the task is done."  I turn to Levi.  "Thank you again by the way."  I turn and grab my bag before attempting to leave, but Levi grabs my arm above the elbow, stopping me in place. 

 

"Don't even think about it Erwin.  I'm taking her home.  You aren't coming anywhere near her when I'm not around.  Now be a good man and foot the bill since Rhey seems to have clinched the deal for you."

 

Levi then turns and takes my hand, leading me out of the building as a bewildered Erwin is left behind. 

 

To be Continued.........


	9. Confessions

Levi doesn’t speak to me or look at me the entire way home.He also doesn’t let go of my hand.He just stares out the window with his chin propped up on his hand lost in thought.

 

Does this bother me?At this moment no.I haven’t dropped my persona yet so I am still held within its thrall of not giving a shit.I hadn’t planned on letting it go until I got back in the apartment and could safely shove it back into the Pandora’s box it came from with anything that happened. 

 

When we get back to the apartment complex, I move to open my door but am suddenly pulled in the direction of Levi’s door as he exits and pulls me out with him. 

 

I try to give him a questioning look but he makes sure to stay ahead of me until we enter the apartment and he closes the door behind us before walking to his room and closing the door. 

 

Now I am confused.He has no reason to be mad.He got the deal he wanted and I behaved so he should be happy.Instead, he has locked himself in his room and won’t speak to me.

 

I glance one more time at his door before walking to my own room and closing the door. 

 

The first thing I do is strip.I need to shed this persona and everything with it, because overthinking will be the death of me.Once naked, I grab a towel and head to the bathroom to shower.The living room is still empty and Levi’s door is still shut.I frown, but enter the bathroom to take my shower.

 

As soon as the water hits me, I can feel myself returning to normal.I smile slightly as I think back on the dinner.I had given the exact impression I had intended and it made me feel......good.It had been a while since I had put myself out there all dolled up and I forgot how much I enjoyed it now and then. 

 

After exiting the shower, drying off and scrubbing the makeup off my face, I headedback to my room to put on some loose comfy clothes.There was nothing else to do tonight since the furniture wouldn’t arrive until tomorrow so I had a few more hours of freedom.

 

The one drink at dinner hadn’t done anything for me so I decided to appropriate a bottle of white from Levi’s fridge and watch movies on my laptop until I was ready to call it a night. 

 

When I opened the door and stepped into the hall, Levi was in the kitchen making a tea.Looking at him briefly, he didn’t seem angry so I left my guard down as I approached. 

 

It only took me a second to find the bottle I was looking for.After pulling down a glass, I rummaged around for a cork screw a few minutes and then set about unscrewing the top. 

 

I had never been very good at doing anything but drinking bottles of wine so the cork gave me a little trouble.When a minute passed, Levi, who had just been standing there soaking his tea bag, took the bottle and undid the cork in seconds before passing it in my direction. 

 

I thanked him and went to take it, but he didn’t let go.Instead he looked at me with a mixture of emotions I couldn’t sort out. 

 

Not sure what to say, I looked back at him and waited.When a few seconds had passed, he released the bottle.“Thank you for coming.That was a big contract for us.” 

 

“Your welcome.”I said as I poured myself some wine and put the bottle down. 

 

There was another moment of silence so I took a sip of my wine causing a glint to catch my eye.That’s when I remembered the ring on my finger.

 

“Mmmmmnhh.”I said around the wine in my mouth before I swallowed it.“Here this is yours.How in the world did you know my size?”I reached to take the ring off , but Levi stopped me by placing his hand over mine. 

 

“I took one of the rings I had seen you wear on your ring finger and used that.Keep it, it’s not like it fits anyone else.”

 

I remove my hand from his and take it the rest of the way off.“Levi I can’tkeep it.This is an engagement ring not a casual gift ring.I can’t wear this and besides it cost WAY too much.”

 

I set it on the counter and pick my wine back up.“I’m glad you got the contract.I was happy to help.”I began walking back to my room with every intention of letting the night disappear like so many other Cinderella stories until Levi asked a question I wasn’t prepared for.

 

“I didn’t ask you to kiss me.I told you to follow my lead.”When I turned to look in his eyes, they were sharp, but didn’t seem angry. 

 

“I’m sorry if it was bad.You wanted it believable so I did what I feel I would have don’t if I was meeting the person I was madly in love with.I’m sorry if I did the wrong things.I’ll make sure going forward I am under no circumstances intimate with you to ensure it doesn’t put you at a disadvantage.I am glad my error in judgement worked in your favor this time.”I raised my glass to him.“Congratulations and goodnight.”

 

I got as far as the door before he threw a different curve ball at me.“Do you only kiss the men you are madly in love with like that or is that how you would kiss anyone you were with?” 

 

My back goes stiff, but I think about it a moment before turning to him.“It was more than my standard kiss, but I don’t believe it is how I would kiss the person I am madly in love with.”I smile sadly.“I have never been madly in love so it is hard for me to say.”

 

Levi’s eyes open slightly in shock, but he quickly recovers acting as if nothing happened. 

 

“To be honest, I was glad everyone bought it.You didn’t really kiss me back so I was worried it wasn’t going to convince anyone.”

 

I take another sip of wine.“Sorry if it was that bad that you could t even fake kiss me back.” 

 

I turn and enter my room, closing the door slowly when I hear footsteps rushing up behind me causing me to step away from the door.The next thing I feel is Levi’s hand on my wrist as he spins me around and pins me to the door he closes with the weight of our bodies as his lips passionately lock onto mine. 

 

The kiss lasts what feels like an eternity before we come up for breath.“No one said it was bad idiot.You caught me by surprise is all.”

 

Blushing furiously I snap back, “So what now you want to play house now that it is over?We are home Levi, you don’t have to have fake interest in me here.”

 

His eyebrows scrunch together and he pulls away from me a little.“Who said I wanted to fake my interest?”

 

My lips turn up in a taunting smile.“Oh come on Lee you haven’t been interested in me since I’ve known you despite the times I changed in front of you or bathed with you or wore things that were far to revealing around you or pretended I was drunk so I could sleep next to you.I’ve tried so many ways over the years to spark your interest and you kept either rejecting me or being oblivious so I finally gave up.I decided being your friend was more valuable so here we are.Two, what I consider, best friends.”

 

Levi stands there dumbfounded as I release the feelings I had held for so many years.“I didn’t come here to break your marriage.I came here for a job and I reached out because I am willing to be with you in whatever way I am able because.......”. I look down at the ground and bite my lip as tears begin to fall.“.......because I have loved you for so long.”

 

I lift my eyes to look in his as the tears pour down my face.He is shocked.....of course he is.....why wouldn’t be be.

 

“I’m sorry for ruining your engagement.*sniffle sniffle*. The furniture arrives tomorrow and once it is all in I will stay in my own apartment.If you don’t want to see me I understand.Just......just know Iwill always love you.”

 

I walk to the night stand and grab tissues to wipe my nose and face before walking to the door of my room.“I think I’m going to go out for a while.Try to get some sleep.”I start heading to the door, but Levi comes up behind me, picks me up and takes me to his room where he sits me on the edge of the bed.

 

“Lee please.....I know you don’t....”. Then his lips are on me once.....twice......three times.....each time more insistent, each time more demanding.At first I try not give in and kiss him back, but by the third one he is sucking and biting my lips in between kisses. 

 

I weakly start to kiss him back, feeling like my heart is going to explode as my hands dig into the sheets. 

 

Then he breaks me.Kissing me one more time he locks eyes with me and with our lips brushing together he says, “Kiss me and show me what it would be like to have you madly in love with me.”

 

In that moment I lose control.It was one of a handful of things I would have killed to have him say.As soon as the words left his lips my hand was in his hair pulling his head back so I could kiss, bite and suck first the sensitive skin under his jaw, then down his neck to his ear, then his ear, then down and along his collar bone as my free hand ran up and down his side. 

 

Having marked one side, my lips returned to his as I sucked his tongue between my lips dominating his mouth as my fingers held the back of his head.Breaking the kiss, I repeated my ministrations on the other side, leaving marks of my love all down his neck, shoulders and chest. 

 

After attending to both sides, I sweetly traced my tongue over his lips as I kissed him over and over, interchanging short and long kisses.My hands came to his face and traced his jaw, his ears, played with his hair, and tickled the back of his neck as I poured every ounce of my love into each kiss, each touch. 

 

Panting slightly and out of breath, I pulled away from him. 

 

“I have always wanted to do that.Now I have and sadly it means we can never go back to how we were.”I slowly move to separate our bodies, but Levi takes my hands and pulls me against him. 

 

“Don’t you want to know how it feels when I am madly in love as well?”There is a deep burning need in his eyes and I am tempted to succumb, but I slowly pull away turning his need into confusion. 

 

“You can’t be completely madly in love with me if you haven’t even figured out what your feelings are for your fiancé Lee.”

 

The overwhelming sadness consumes me as I force myself to look at this realistically.

 

“That isn’t true.”Anger creeping into his voice.What I feel for Petra isn’t even on the same level as what I feel for you and have felt but shoved deep deep down thinking you could never see me the way I saw you.” 

 

I want to believe it, but I’m also afraid of how our relationship is changing moment by moment.“How do I know that Lee?Maybe you have just been so sexually repressed you are turned on by any pretty girl with a little sass?”

 

His eyes narrow.“When have you ever known me to even consider a piece of ass let alone admit to feeling anything towards it?”

 

I look away embarrassed. 

 

He grabs my face and forced me to look at him.“If you hadn’t run so fast and far away from me I would have told you how I felt and there wouldn’t have been any Petra.Now I’m stuck cleaning up a mess I never wanted, with the one person I desired more than anything being a stubborn ass.”

 

Now it was my turn to be shocked.Did he really mean that?

 

“Guess I have your attention now.”

 

I nod.

 

“Tomorrow I am going to therapy and making it clear that we are separated.I am going to make sure Petra knows I expect us to see other people for the next year as we go through therapy to see if we can come to an understanding about how our lives have changed and we are no longer right for each other. 

 

He kisses me quickly before locking eyes with me again.“I am doing this for you to prove to you that I am serious about you.I should have never let you run off nor should I have denied my feelings when I first saw you.”

 

Levi smiles and then kisses the skin below my jaw.“All you have to do.....” he kisses a little farther down my neck “......is suffer through me loving you while fending off that harpy.”He kisses the crook between my neck and collar bone.“I promise it will be worth it.” 

 

My body gives a small shudder against him which causes a small growl to escape his lips. 

 

I know everything about this is a HORRIBLE idea, but at this moment I don’t care.

 

To Be Continued..........


	10. Conclusion

I need him.....  I lean my head back, giving him free reign of my neck and chest.  ....more than the air I breathe...... His lips are like fire traveling over my skin. ...........more than anything I have ever needed before.  No matter where they touch, they ignite me, making me burn hotter, making me lose myself.  I can't think straight or feel anything but him. 

 

At first, his hands are running down my back as his lips trace down my body in tandem, setting a slow,seductive pace that makes my body ache.  Once his hands reach my lower back, they take the hem of my top and gently pull it off, only stopping to remove his lips before stripping me of the useless fabric. 

 

It had been damn near 20 years since I was last naked in front of him so I turned my body away so I faced the headboard thinking that would send some type of signal. 

 

It did not.  Instead, Levi took the opportunity to unclasp my bra and slide his hands around my breasts to fondle my nipples as he kissed my shoulder. 

 

I tried to stifle a moan, but was miserably unsuccessful.  "Lee.......mmnnnh.....please.......I can't......" The last words lost in a moan as he pinches my nipples and nibbled my neck. 

 

"You seem quite physically capable to me." 

 

I try to sigh in exasperation but it just comes out breathy and needy.

 

"I regret........you may be right.  I am VERY sexually repressed so I'm afraid this may not go exactly as you had hoped.  I promise......if that is the case......I will make it up to you."

 

I turn to him for reassurance, for security, for some sense of where this is all going, but instead his hand clasps my chin as his lips greedily make demands of mine.  It feels like every kiss is trying to steal my soul  and as he crawls up the bed and guides my down on my back, I close my eyes and pray that this isn't a dream.  That I won't wake up tomorrow and find out this is it. 

 

When my head meets the bed, his lips travel quickly down to seduce my breasts as one hand runs up and down my thighs. 

 

Wracked with fear and regret that I can not take this moment as it is, I turn my head as tears run down the sides of my face. 

 

Levi notices, when he lifts his eyes to look at me before his lips move to envelope my nipple.  At the sight of my tears he stops and moves up my body, pulling me towards him as I begin to cry into his chest.

 

"It's not just *sniffle* about how it's supposed to be.  *sniffle*.  It's about knowing for certain that this is what we both want to do *sniffle* and that we are secure in knowing we are *compatible *sniffle* with each other.  *big sigh*. I can't go every day wondering if you will go back to Petra.  I have to know this isn't a whim.  *sniffle*"

 

Levi kisses the top of my head.  "How do I convince you?"  He begins rubbing my back.

 

"Let's start dating from the moment you finish your therapy appointment and take it one day at a time."

 

He strokes my hair.  "Why must you always make me wait?"

 

"Because I'm worth waiting for."  I lift my head and smile at him weakly. 

 

"I'll be the judge of that."  Then he leans down and kisses me, but not possessively or sexually.  For the first time I feel genuine love come from him and I realize if I can just keep guiding us away from the negative emotions he has had with Petra , we might just make this work.

 

—————————————-

 

"Mr. Ackerman, Ms. Rahl welcome to my office.  It is my understanding that you are going through some relationship troubles before your marriage.  Why don't you each tell me in your own words what the issues are.  Ms. Rahl why don't you go first."

 

"To be honest, this all started when that home wrecker "friend" of his started staying with him.  The next thing I know, he's taking my key back, banning me from the office and not speaking to me. 

 

"Mr. Ackerman?" 

 

"She is correct in saying my behavior changed once Rhey came to stay when her apartment wasn't ready, but if I had to be honest, this whole relationship was insincere from the start.  When Petra and I first started seeing each other, she was far more vested than I was.  All I cared about was my career and I let her have her way because it got her off my back.  If she took a look back at us from the beginning she would see she is the one initiating all the emotions, she is the one driving this relationship.  I went along because I didn't care either way.   I'm no longer willing to do that.  Rhey us reminded me I have a right to be happy and that is what I want to be, so Petra, you and I are over.  I want us to see other people while we continue to go through therapy so we can have closure."

 

——————————————

 

Be ready to go to dinner at 7.

 

Hi Levi how was therapy?

That is the  response so

should be giving to you telling

me how things went.  Instead

you are even more demanding.

 

                               I heald up my end of the

                               deal now you hold up

                              yours.  We are dating as

                              of now so dinner is at 7.

                              Wear the ring or you will

                              be sorry.

 

"So demanding.  Guess it didn't go well."  I say quietly to myself before closing my phone and unpacking the rest of my furniture. 

 

By 6, I was dressed and ready for another nice dinner, making sure to put the ring on my right ring finger.  We weren't engaged so this was more of a promise ring. 

 

I was just finishing up, about to put on lipstick, when the front door opened as Levi came home.

 

"I'm in here!"  I yell since the guest bathroom doesn't have great acoustics.  Within seconds, Levi has crossed the room to me, out his arm around my waist, turned me to face him and kissed me deeply. 

 

When I can come up for air I look at him flustered.  "It's a good thing I didn't put my lipstick on."

 

"Don't bother putting it on unless it is an event and then you should only do it before we exit the car."

 

"I'm not sure I like this bossier side of you.  You could just ask nicely you know."  I pull out of his arms and grab my things to leave.

 

When we get in the car, he takes my hand as he looks out the window.  "I told her it's over and to date other people."

 

"Thank you Lee, I'm sorry if it was hard to do."

 

"Tsk.  The only hard part was dealing with her crazy ass.  I deserve a reward you know."

 

Smiling mischievously, "I thought that was what this date was."

 

Within seconds I'm yanked to him and turned on my back so I am laying on his lap as his lips encase mine and his hand traces up my dress from my knee to my inner thigh under the fabric.

 

My moans are stollen by his lips, but before I can give a proper response he lifts me up and puts me back in my seat. 

 

"Bossy and greedy.  What's gotten into you?"

 

"I've finally gotten your admission and you expect me NOT to take advantage?  What's mine is mine and I take what's mine.  Get used to it."

 

I huff as I try to fix myself in the window reflection with little luck. 

 

"You could at least properly appreciate what is supposedly yours."  I grumble.

 

I see Levi raise an eyebrow in the windows reflection.  "You haven't even told me I looked nice."

 

"Isn't that what I just did?"

 

I turn to him with a sour face.  "Hardly.  I didn't feel appreciated at all."

 

"I could say the same to you brat." 

 

I stare at him in shock at his audacity at turning this into a him thing when it started out as a him thing then think better of it and with a sigh say, "You look as gorgeous as you always do Levi.  I will never NOT think you are the most gorgeous man in the world."

 

At that moment the car stops and Levi is able to turn to get out just as his face starts to turn red. 

 

"We're here.  I'll come get your door."

 

And that was the beginning of our TRUE story that was just about Levi and I.  We would see Petra here and there with different guys, but Lee and I would spend the next years dating before finally getting married.  It would take a lot of understanding, but the love between us had always been special and would stand the rest of time.

 

The End.

 

 

————————————

 

There is a possibility I will do some head cannons about this as the after years, but not sure <3.  Life's kinda crazy right now.  Lots going on and I need to refocus.


	11. (Post Petra) Dinner When Levi “Shares”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So thanks to DemonDragonQueen on AO3,  hawkeyelover4ever  , Sia25ackerman , and xxyangxx2006 (the person I consider my #1 Wattpad fan) giving me some amazing feedback that pulled me outa a challenging headspace, I'm extending this story because even I felt it was cut short.  You guys continue to reminded me though, there are people out there enjoying it so forgive me for forgetting that.  This goes out to them and everyone else enjoying it.  I love and appreciate you all.  Thank you for reminding me what's important and for sticking with me.
> 
> And don't forget - Keep It Simple Stupid.  Overthinking is the death of creativity.

When we got into the restaurant I must have looked like a small child at Christmas inside a candy and toy store hybrid.

 

"So I have to say I have never been uncomfortable or felt out of place anywhere I've gone, but isn't this a little much for our date Lee?You literally just threw Petra to the curb and now I'm somewhere where I could feed myself for a month on just a bite of the food."

 

The restaurant looked like the Oxo Tower Restaurant in London.  I had added it to my "Top places I would go if money wasn't an issue" list.  I felt awkward just existing in here, though Levi seemed right at home. 

 

"Since I didn't ask you for your opinion, I'd suggest not worrying about it.  If I take you somewhere just accept it."  He still seemed flustered from my compliment in the car so I felt a little better knowing that at least I could make him as uncomfortable as I was as payback, in a good way.  

 

We walked with our fingers interlaced up to the hostess desk where Levi was greeted by name.  "Good Evening Mr. Ackerman.  Let me take you to your private room."

 

I had a VAGUE idea that Levi was doing well for himself.  At the mention of his private room, I turned and gave him a surprised look when the hostess turned her back, but he just rolled his eyes and said,  "Why do I feel like you are going to spend most of our time together being surprised?"

 

"Isn't that a good thing?"

 

"It's annoying.  I want you to appreciate it not act like some errant child I have to babysit."

 

"Well the Levi I grew up with didn't have money to burn.  He was practice and caring in an offbeat way.  Not some rich arrogant ass."  I pull my hand out of his and placed it on my clutch holding it in front of me as I stared straight ahead.

 

We walked in silence, through mood lit hallways and up 3 floors until we got to a room on the roof of the building.  I tried not to gawk again, but the setup of the roof was ingenious.  Imagine a ring of cubicles with roofs lining the edge with glass fronts allowing a perfect view of the city below.  Each glass front had a door leading out to a railed balcony that had enough room for a small table and chairs.  The back of each cubicle had a door as well that allowed the wait staff to bring your orders while keeping sound inside each room.  Each "room" was completely hardwood and decorated with Italian leather suede sofas, plants, antique lamps/tables/chairs/rugs/etc. and had a mini bar, stereo, and T.V entertainment system. 

 

"Here you are sir.  Do you require a waiter or would you like to order everything on the app?"

 

"I'll order myself."

 

"As you wish.  Please enjoy."  Then she left and closed the door.

 

I slowly walked over to the glass door and walked out to the balcony.  The view was stunning, but it also made me sad.  How many times did Petra get to see this with him?  Are there going to be any firsts for us both?  I insecurely crossed my arms in front of my chest and leaned on the rail after tucking my hair behind my ear.  I hadn't believed being with him was possible, but I also hadn't anticipated feeling so inadequate.  This was a world I knew nothing about and didn't want to end up another piece in the menagerie of his life. 

 

Was he even still the boy I knew as a child?  I guessed somewhere inside he was, but it wasn't a part of him he got in touch with often.  The only place I really saw it was in the apartment, but there was so much more to him than that. 

 

I sighed in the same moment his arms wrapped around me as he placed his hands crossed on the railing and leaned against me, placing his cheek against my shoulder.  "You done throwing a fit?  I was looking forward to a nice evening with you."

 

I pout and push back against him.  "The only reason I got defensive is because you didn't even try to understand where I'm coming from.  All you seemed to want was well.....what YOU wanted."

 

"Tsk.  You ARE what I want.  Did it never occur to you nothing else matters?"

 

I blush and chew on the inside of my lip.  "I'm just not used to this.  The last thing I want is to fall short or be like Petra.  I can't help thinking that nothing we do will be special because she will have done it all with you."

 

"Stupid as always Rina."  He whispers in my ear before kissing it, which was smart because punching him in a nice restaurant on a first real date is apparently in poor taste.  It distracted me enough that I missed my act of opportunity. 

 

Taking my hips he turns me around.  "This is one of my favorite places.  What makes you think I brought that shrew?  She only ever pissed me off or annoyed me.  I won't ruin my favorite places like that.  That makes you the first person I have EVER brought here."

 

My eyes go wide as a smirk crosses his lips.  "I think you will be surprised how much I did by myself as a way to cope with life.  I intend to change that."  He leaned in and kissed me softly as the door opened and wine was brought in with the appetizers. 

 

"Perfect timing.  Come sit."  He takes my hand and leads me to the bench seat behind the large table.  He allows me to sit down first before sliding in beside me as the food and wine is brought to the table and set down. 

 

"This really is lovely Lee.  Thank you for bringing me here."

 

Levi signals to the waiter, who provides him with the bottle and a cork screw before exiting.  Levi then uncorks the bottle and pours us each a glass before picking up a fork and taking a sample of one of the dishes on it. 

 

I went to take my own to begin sampling when I realized I couldn't find my silverware.  I tactfully tried to find until I heard Levi chuckle. 

 

Looking at him smile with mild confusion I asked, "What's so funny?"

 

He takes a bite and then asks, "Missing something?"

 

I squint at him knowingly.  "Where is my silverware Lee? No can't eat without it you know."

 

"That isn't true."  He sections off a piece and brings it to my lips.  "I can feed you."

 

"That's embarrassing.  We are in a VERY nice restaurant.  That isn't proper behavior in this scenario.  I'd like to feed myself."  I go to take the fork and he puts the food in his mouth before  holding the fork out to the side making it so I have to crawl into his lap to reach for it. "You realize there is no one here besides us so you shouldn't be embarrassed."

 

"It doesn't matter it's embarrassing regardless."  I pout and then take a sip of wine as I look out at the scenery.  "I'm not sure why embarrassing me is romantic to you."

 

"Embarrassing you is a bonus.  That wasn't my original intent, though I am thoroughly enjoying it."

 

I turn to him and gave him a sharp look.  "Are you now?  Well......". I reach out and take a piece of food that is heavily sauced in my fingers before sticking it, and my two fingers, in my mouth in a VERY unladylike way causing Levi's eyes to go wide.  "You realize there is no one here besides us so you shouldn't be embarrassed.  Isn't that what you said?"  

 

"Tsk.  I don't even know why I bother."  He says with a pout as he crosses his arms with a sour face, which happens to also bring the fork back into my reach.  Snatching it quickly, I giggle before portioning a piece of food and popping it on my mouth.  "Much better.  You really should eat more."  I lean into him with a sultry eye as I part my lips slightly and bring the fork to his lips. 

 

His face turns red as my body presses against his.  "No need to get embarrassed.  There is no one else here."  I gave him the sweetest smile and then batted my lashes .  When he doesn't take the food, I pop it in my mouth.  "Suit yourself."

 

I can tell he is aggravated that he is no longer in control and that the night isn't going as he is planned.  After a few minutes of letting him suffer in silence, I turn the fork handle to him. 

 

Raising an eyebrow, he takes it before portioning off some for himself.  As he eats, I lean against him and wrap my arm around his stomach.  "Even if you are being a pain, I'm having a really nice time."  I look up at him as he puts some more food on the fork.  I look at the fork and then him and he smiles as he brings the fork to my lips letting me gently take it from him. 

 

"That wasn't so he'd was it?" 

 

"It wasn't ever an issue of hard, it was an issue of making it romantic.  You aren't exactly Casanova.  You are more like Petruchio."

 

"Guess that makes you Katherina."

 

I smile.  "I guess it does.  Though why I signed on to deal with your tormenting ass I don't know."

 

To Be Continued ........


	12. Catching Up To Us

With my .....Apardio?Studiart?Sheshack? Shudio?I'll go with that though it sounds like a bad 80's song (Phil Collins Sussudio anyone?).Anyway with my Shudio (aka apartment that I am not living in but became my studio/work space/ she shed) finally furnished and Levi and I now dating, I was back to work.Having quite the backlog, I was pretty much working from dawn until dusk trying to get caught up.Unfortunately, this was NOT something he appreciated. 

 

"It's Saturday, come back to bed." Levi grumbled as he half watched me get dressed. 

 

"We talked about this Lee.I have a LOT of work to catch up on and you whining about it won't change that."

 

"I didn't decide to start dating you just to be back in the same emotionally starved relationship I was in with Petra."

 

I could hear the pouty, bitter child in his voice but I still turned and glared at him."LEVI THATS ENOUGH!We agreed that if you behaved I would still come sleep with you every night, but you would let me work until I was finished.I promised on the weekends I would carve out time just for us BUT YOU MAKE IT IMPOSSIBLE!"

 

He hugs a pillow and glares back setting his jaw."Can you blame me!You barely show me any intimacy!All you do is work work work and I get shafted!"He burrows the bottom half of his face in the pillow muffling his next argument thinking I won't hear or understand."You won't even make out or fool around with me."

 

"I heard that."

 

Then he turns his back to me as he hugs the pillow and I sigh heavily."I told you I want us to date properly.I'm not just gonna jump into bed with you just because we have know each other all our life!"

 

"Prude."

 

"Horny pervert."

 

"Would you rather I went out with Erwin when he goes to the strip club and bars and get what little enjoyment I can?"

 

"If you feel like sabotaging this relationship go ahead."

 

He growls and curls up like a hedgehog which makes me smile in spite of the situation.I know I shouldn't be so hard with him, but he had done a complete 180 from the aloof man I met originally.Now he acted like a moody, emotionally intense, but also emotionally constipated young adult who was dating their long time friend and crush. 

 

I watched him fidget and grumble a few more minutes before walking back over to the bed and curling up behind him.When my body is pressed against his, I put my lips to his ear and lick the rim."I love you Lee, please don't be made at me."

 

A frustrated whine escapes his lips."Why are you so mean to me!!!!!!"'

 

I kiss his ear.I am not mean to you.I just set ground rules.Now be a good boy and I'll make it up to you later.I promise.I'm almost done."I turn him towards me, placing my finger tips on his cheek as I kiss him.His body immediately relaxes as he hums softly.

 

I pull back gently."Don't get too comfortable.I need to at least put SOMETHING on."

 

He looks at me stone faced."Why."It wasn't a question it was a statement. 

 

"Because me being naked distracts you and in turn distracts me."

 

He runs a hand down my side."I won't let you get up unless you eat something before you start.What do you want for breakfast?"

 

"French toast and bacon sounds nice."I smile at him and he kisses my shoulder.

 

"Done."He gets out of bed and throws on some flannel pants and a shirt before throwing me one of his shirts."Change into that.You have no reason to wear your own clothes at home and you look hotter in mine anyway."

 

I sigh happily and shake my head before swapping shirts.Once I'm redressed, I head into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

 

With my coffee made, I walk out to the balcony and lean on the railing.It is days like this that I had always hoped for in all of my attempts at romance.Mornings where I could wake up and only be in the now without worrying about what would happen in the future.

 

I sip my coffee and daydream until Levi's arms wrap around my waist as he leaned his head against my back. 

 

"Breakfast is ready."

 

I turn around in his arms and kiss him."Thank you sweetheart.I appreciate it."He blushes slightly at the verbal affection as I take his hand and walk inside to sit at the table.

 

"It smells wonderful!"My face lights up as I sit down at the table.Levi sits next to me and pours me more coffee before cutting my first bite and feeding it to me.Since that might at dinner I had noticed that the more intimate the meal or the more emotionally needy he was, the greater the likelihood he would want to feed me the first bite of whatever we had.It was a small thing I was happy to indulge since it wasn't meant to be a negative tease. 

 

"Mmmmm that is as good as it looks." I lick my lips and then give him a peck before cutting him a piece and feeding it to him. 

 

He gives no reaction, just looks at me with soft, loving eyes as he rests his head on his propped up hand. 

 

When breakfast is done and I am finishing my coffee, he cleans the plates before wrapping his arms around me from behind.

 

"Can I sit with you while you work?"

 

"Won't you be bored?"

 

"I'm never bored with you."

 

"Alright just let me work or I'm banishing you."

 

He leans down and kisses my cheek before going to sit down on the couch.I grab all my work, my phone, my headphones and my coffee before sitting down on the couch.Once I'm settled, I put my headphones in and grab a stack of papers as I lean back into the cushions.The next thing I know, Levi's head is in my lap and my left earbud has been pulled out of my ear and put into his as he curls into my stomach and closes his eyes.I look at him and raise and eyebrow, but he doesn't move.Sighing through my nose, I begin leafing through documents. 

 

The next several hours go by uneventfully.Levi stays curled in my lap unless I need to get up, but quickly resumes the position once I sit.He does not bother me or speak and as a result I am able to get caught up on the paperwork portion by lunch time.

 

At around that time my stomach growls.Levi kisses it and then sits up."It sounds like you need a break.Shall we go get something to eat and get out of the house for a bit?"

 

I can see the eagerness in his eyes and smile."Alright I guess it wouldn't hurt.Let me just take a shower and change."I get up and begin walking towards my room.

 

"Showers in my room idiot.Go take it and I'll bring your clothes."

 

"You know it doesn't matter where I shower."

 

"Of course it does.That's the guest shower and YOU are no longer a guest.You are much more important than that so get your ass in my room and don't argue."He walks past me and pinches my ass to get me moving before going to grab my clothes. 

 

Saying I was much more wasn't a lie.We had both agreed we were dating, but neither of us had put titles on it besides that nor did either of us broach the subject.I still wore the ring he gave me, on my right ring finger, but there never seemed a need to define what we were. 

 

Once in his room I undressed quickly and headed into the shower.Having been rushed in here, I didn't realize I didn't have my shampoo and conditioner until Levi handed it to me in the shower.

 

"This is the real reason you wanted me in here.It's the only shower big enough for two."I take the shampoo and conditioner before applying the shampoo to my hair. 

 

"My reasoning still stands.You have no business being in that room or using that shower.I expect all of your bedroom time to be spent in here with me."He places his hands in my hair and takes over washing it."You aren't my guest and if it was up to me..." he turns me around and rinses my hair as he kisses my collar bone before deftly slipping the ring from my finger."You would admit to being my fiancé."He removed the ring from my right hand and slips it on my proper finger before turning me around and putting conditioner in my hair. 

 

We continue in silence as he massages the conditioner in and I look at the ring as I bite my lip.Soon he turns me around and rinses that out too before washing his own hair.Though he is acting like nothing is out of the ordinary, the fact that he is keeping his back to me tells me everything I need to know. Without a second thought, I close the distance and wrap my arms around him. 

 

"Ask me properly."

 

He freezes and then rinses his hair before turning to me and capturing my lips as his hands tangle in my hair.I no longer feel the water washing over us.All I feel is the deep passion in Levi's kiss as he holds me to him.It's intoxicating and overwhelming as the same time. 

 

When he comes up for air, he slides down my body going down on one knee as he takes the hand with the ring and kisses it."Marry me Rina.I want you all to myself for now and for always."

 

I pull him upto me and kiss him again."Yes Levi I will.I'll marry you."

 

And within moments the shower is off and I am being whisked out of the bathroom still dripping.

 

To Be Continued.........


	13. Release

"Levi what are you doing?!"

 

"If you can't figure that out...." he tosses me on the bed before climbing on top of me "you are denser than I thought."

 

I blush as his lips envelop mine.  His kisses are hungry and demanding as he intertwines our fingers together.

 

"Lee I....."

 

"I've respected your wishes and waited, but now that you said yes there is no longer any reason to wait."  He brings his lips to my ear.  "I want you Rina.  Let me have you.....all of you.  It's killing me."

 

I bite my lip and turn my head, which he takes as my consent.  Kissing down my neck he whispers, "Don't you want me too?"

 

"Yes....of course I do.  I wouldn't have kissed you in the restaurant if I didn't."

 

His lips stop at my collarbone and he looks up at me.  "You have an off way of showing it.  You won't even look at me."

 

I turn on him in frustration.  "I'm embarrassed ok!  Jesus.  I'm worried you don't find me as attractive across the board as you used to now that I am naked underneath you."  I turn my head back and set my lips. 

 

He brings his lips to my ear again and seductively purrs in my ear.  "Let me clarify just how attracted to you I am."  He then takes my hand and puts it on his raging hard cock.  "This is what you do to me.  This is how much I want you and how attractive I find you.  He doesn't lie even if you think I do." 

 

I gasp and then look into his eyes, which are filled with desire and lust. 

 

"Fuck me Rina."

 

Then I release his cock and push him backwards so he lands on his back.  Without hesitation I take him in my mouth, slicking him down as he digs his hands in my hair and whines.  With him nice and wet, I straddle him and take him in one stride. 

 

Rolling my hips against his, I place my hands on his thighs and pulls his legs up so his knees are up creating a base for my ass to bottom out against as I bend over his body bracing on my hands.  I don't go slow and an definitely rough, digging my nails into his pecks as I slam against him and he calls my name in between grunts and moans. 

 

"Mmmmm Levi you feel amazing,  flip me on my back and put my legs ice your shoulders.  I want you to dominate me."

 

"Fuck Rina I had no idea you liked talking dirty it's such a turn on." 

 

Without us separating, he flips me on my back doing as I ask before resuming the pace.  I brace against the headboard.  "Fuck me harder Lee.  I need every inch of you inside me."  He groans and shifts slightly to get a better angle before ramming into me.

 

"Hmmmmmnah yes ......god Lee yes!"

 

"Rina.....mmmmmm.....FUCK!"

 

He slams into me a few more times before covering my lips with his and moaning into them as his orgasm tears through him.  Grabbing his ass I help him ride it out, forcing him into me until his cock no longer convulsed inside of me. 

 

"Mmmmmm Lee.  Once you recover can we go again, but from behind this time?  That way I can play with myself and orgasm with you inside me."

 

Still breathing heavily he looks at me with surprise.  "You can go again that fast?" 

 

I blush.  "I haven't gone yet.  I need external stimulation during sex to orgasm or I won't have one."

 

"Why didn't you say something idiot!  Damnit Rina I'm not supposed to cum first."

 

"It's fine Lee I just....."

 

He sees how needy I am and smiles.  "Wait here a second."  He pulls out and gets up heading in the bathroom and coming back with a towel, which he uses to clean up his fluids pouring out of me.  When he is done he looks at me deviously.  "Just layback and let me take care of you."

 

I lay back as his tongue begins caressing my clit.  I dig my fingers into his  hair as I cry his name. 

 

"God Lee, keep that up and I'll cum in no tiiiimmmmmmnah!"

 

Without warning two fingers are in my slit knuckles  deep as he fondles my G-Spot causing fluids to pour out over his hand.  I can feel my orgasm is seconds away so I grab his free hand and put it on my breast as I pull my knees up.

 

Sensing my need, he increased speed and pressure on my clit as I squirm and moan.  "Fuck yes Lee!  More....hhmmmmmore ........yes....FUCK YES!  LEVIIIII!"  Then my back arches and he grabs my hips pulling me against his face as he drinks my fluids and my orgasm in.  My body convulses as waves of pleasure rock me. 

 

As soon as my back hits the bed, Levi removes his face from between my legs and climbs up my body.  Lifting my legs slightly, he inserts his raging erection into my sensitive slit as he kisses me passionately plunging his tongue into my mouth as he fondled my nipples. 

 

"Your orgasms are such a fucking turn on.  I have to have you again."  I wrap my arms around his neck and moan as he moves inside me.  "Lee...?"

 

"Yes kitten?"

 

"I love you.  Make love to me?"

 

"I couldn't resist you even if I wanted to."

 

This time we take our time, letting our passion build as he kisses and licks every inch of my body.  My hands stay in his hair, on his ass or run up and down his back as we learn to enjoy each other intimately. 

 

"Your body is incredible.  I expect you to show more of it when we are together and all of it when we are alone."  He whispers in my ear as he licks it's rim.

 

"The same goes for you love, though your back may need a break, I've torn it up just a little."

 

"I hadn't even noticed.  I was too busy making you scream my name."  He nips at my nipple before trailing kisses across my chest to the other one. 

 

"We should have never waited this long.  What a mess we made of things."  I say softly as my fingers trace down his neck and a hum escapes his lips. 

 

"I blame you entirely.  I refuse to take any blame."  He tries to say seriously.

 

"Leeaahhhhhhh hmmmnnnn."  His name turns into a moan as he thrusts into me hard and bites my neck. 

 

"I undo not get to contradict me, especially when you are underneath me.  Now be a good girl and cum for me."  He sits back on his knees and begins to play with my clit with one hand as he punches my nipple with the other.  Thrusting in and out in time with the speed of his finger in my core I find myself pushing my hips into him begging for release as pants and whines escape my lips. 

 

It takes only a few more moments before I bring my knees up and brace against the headboard to slam him into my G-spot one final time as we reach orgasm together. 

 

Being careful not to pull out, Levi lays down next to me and wraps his arm around me.  "Finally all mine."

 

"Well we aren't married yet love."

 

He glares at me.  "That is just a formality.  You have already given me everything that matters."  Then he closes his eyes and rests besides me.

 

"Everything that matters huh?" 

 

"Shut up and enjoy me holding you because aim not ready to let go or get up."

 

"So bossy."

 

"Such a pain in the ass."

 

We lay like that for what seems like hours just enjoying each other's company and wondering why we didn't just do this in the first place.


	14. The Next Morning

When was the last time you woke up next to the person you loved and smiled before curling up next to them and brushed their hair out of their face, or kissed their neck, or ran your hands over their body as you remembered events from the night before?

 

I wouldn’t know either because the next morning I woke up to the covers being ripped off my body after the blinds were thrown open. 

 

Looking at Levi with eyes clouded by sleep and filled with irritation I snapped at him.“What the hell Lee!”When my eyes focused, I saw that he was dressed for work in a very flattering suit. 

 

I sat up with my legs bent and resting on the bed as a chill ran across my body from the heat from the covers dissipating in seconds, leaving goose bumps and fully erect nipples. 

 

Levi’s eyes stared at me with un-sated lust.“I was about to leave for work and I wanted a kiss before I left, but now I want a little bit more than that seeing as your body is so attentive.”He moved to the side of the bed and went to grab my ankle, but I rolled out of his reach and scooted into the bathroom, locking the door. 

 

“Go to work and let me wake up in peace Lee.It’s too early for this shit.”

 

“Come on Rhey I let you sleep and had no intention of instigating anything.It’s not my fault your body responded that way and now I want more.”

 

“Well you aren’t getting more.Now go away!”

 

“Not even a kiss?”

 

“Not even!How dare you wake me up like that and expect anything you selfish child.”

 

“Rina that isn’t fair.I can’t help wanting more after last night.” 

 

“You could ask politely like a gentleman you know.”

 

“Tsk.”Then I hear footsteps walking away.Sighing to myself, I go over to the sink and brush my hair and teeth as images of last night flit across my mind.Had it been the most amazing sex ever?The first round no but the second round was DEFINITELY more like what I expected.I wasn’t disappointed though.We had done this whole thing wrong so the first time wasn’t supposed to be amazing. 

 

As I mulled this over, I heard a rustling by the door.When I turned to look I saw a piece of paper being shoved under the door.I smiled curiously, spit the toothpaste out and walked over to take it.

 

Will you please come out and give me a kiss before I go to work brat?

 

I shake my head and open the door to see Levi standing there in his suit with a frown on his face. 

 

“See all you had to do was ask nicely.I would have gladly given you anything.”I say as I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck before kissing him lovingly. 

 

His kiss back was needy and a little forceful.Placing one hand on my ass and the other on the back of my head he pressed me against him.“I shouldn’t have to ask you to kiss me you should just want to.”He says in between kisses with a slight pout in his voice.

 

“You didn’t give me a chance love I was dead asleep before you woke me up.All you had to do was kiss me to wake me up and I gladly would have kissed you back over and over.”

 

He squeezes my ass.“I expect you to meet me at 2pm for lunch.Erwin and I have a meeting but I refuse to wait all day to see you.”His voice is still a little pouty so I nibble on his lip. 

 

“And what about my work?I can’t just leave for hours on end just to satisfy you.”

 

He pulls his lips away and looks at me with amusement.“Actually you can.It seems a mysterious partner has invested a large sum in your line and has obtained a seat on your board as a result with the only stipulation that you be allowed to “service their needs” at will.It seems the investor requires an entirely new wardrobe based on your prototypes and will need to approve all stages of its development for the mainstream sale of all successful designs put into production.” 

 

I stand there speechless and am only brought back to my senses when Levi bites my neck sharply.

 

“Your only responsibility now is to design for me from the comfort of our home, respond to emails and whatever else the company needs in relationship to the line.So 1:30 be ready and waiting outside so my driver can come get you.”

 

“Did you really.....?”Then the words are stollen from my lips as Levi kisses me deeply as his fingers dig into the soft flesh of my ass and my hands rake through his hair. 

 

“I want all of you Rhey.I won’t let anyone have more of you than I do.” 

 

I unintentionally moan slightly hearing that he wants me.“Lee don’t start something you can’t finish.”My hand grips the fabric of his suit at his chest.

 

“I could finish easily, but I would rather take my time later.Try not to miss me too much.I’ll see you later this afternoon.”He kisses me again.“I love you.”

 

I kiss him back before nuzzling under his chin, which brings a smile to his face.“I love you more.”

 

“Hmh I doubt that.If you need anything just let me know.The secondary cards to all my accounts with your name on them should be arriving in the mail in the next several days.Until then, just email or text me anything you need and I’ll get it.”

 

“Alright.Have a good first half of the day.”

 

“I doubt it could be bad after waking up to you.”

 

I shove him towards the door.“Go before I don’t let you leave.”

 

He steals another kiss before leaving.With him gone, the room definitely feels more lonely.I shake my head before a chill runs over me.I had forgotten I was naked until Lee left.Just being around him made me warm it seems. 

 

I walk into our room and get dressed before going to make coffee and breakfast.I opt for one of his shirts and pairs of sweatpants.I smirk as I lay down on the bed, lift his shirt up on one side to just below my nipple and place one hand in between my legs, which are spread open, parting the fingers placed at my sex to suggest I am separating my lower lips before snapping a picture with the text “I miss you already.”

 

Several minutes go by, giving me a chance to grab my sketchbook, before my phone vibrates letting me know I have a text. 

 

I blush as I read it.“I knew I should have woken you up by eating you out this morning.I was incredibly tempted.Least I got a new background out of it so know every time you send me a text that picture is the one that pops up.You better be ready to fix the trouble you caused me when I get home tonight.”

 

I bite my lip and unconsciously stroke the inside of my thigh.“I wish you had woken me up like that.Now all I want is you between my legs as I run my fingers in your hair.There is no way I’m gonna be able to concentrate today.”

 

“I’ll see you soon enough.I miss you too.”

 

Then silence, which makes me sigh in frustration.Of all the ways I thought this relationship would go, this was not what I imagined.I didn’t dislike it.That wasn’t the issue.The issue was my neediness and constant longing for him.I was too old to feel like this and I was worried it would get old fast.He wasn’t the type to appreciate unnecessary affection or relationships.

 

I ran my finger over the screen of my phone wondering if he was thinking of me then closed my eyes.Was it always this hard to be in love with your best and childhood friend?

 

———————

 

Levi knew he was screwed the minute she sent that picture.All hopes offocusing on what he needed to do went out the window.So did any hope of him being a gentleman later when they were alone.He no longer wanted to wait until 2 to see her.He wanted her now.He sat back with his chin resting on his hand whose elbow rested on the arm of his desk chair as he stared at the picture she sent him.She had never been this brazen, this needy and he loved it.He wanted her to want him desperately, completely.He wanted to consume her mind, body, and soul. 

 

His thoughts began to wander as he continued to stare at the picture until Erwin came by to finalize plans for this afternoon.Even he went wide eyed when he saw the fierce look on Levi’s face. 

 

“I guess this wouldn’t be the best time to have a heart to heart about something that is directly related to this afternoon?”

 

Levi turns off his phone and sets it face down on the table.“By all means.If it distracts me for even a few minutes....”

 

Erwin is confused by Levi’s comment and subsequent sigh, but sits down regardless.

 

“So I hadn’t had a chance to tell you that Petra and I are seeing each other.”

 

There is silence for a moment before Levi comments.

 

“Please tell me that wasn’t what you wanted to tell me.I already guessed that was happening and I don’t care.”

 

“I see.....well I guess we will see how much you don’t care because she will be coming to lunch with us....”

 

Levi begins laughing uproariously.“Well this should be fun then.Rhey is coming as well and we are officially engaged.”

 

Erwin whistled.“Look who didn’t waste any time.”

 

“Just keep that crazy woman on a leash.You know she is doing this on purpose right?Please don’t tell me you allowed yourself to get suckered?”

 

Erwin gives a sad smile.“I had hoped on some level she liked me, but I’m not stupid.I am hoping to change her mind.”

 

“Well anything I can do to help I’ll be glad to.”

 

“Thanks......So where are we going anyway?”

 

“I was thinking Mosaic.”Levi grinned mischievously. 

 

“Isn’t that where you and Petra proposed?”

 

“It is.And what better place to announce my new engagement and to squash her stupid meddling.” 

 

“Remind me to never pissyou off.”Erwin stands and heads out of the office.“Meet you downstairs at 1:30.”

 

Then Levi turns to his computer.Rhey would need a special outfit for this and he knew just the place to look.”

 

To Be Continued.......


	15. Show and Tell

Im sending something for

you to wear when you meet

us for lunch.Don't even

think about not wearing it.

It seems we have a special

addition meeting us. Levi

 

Why don I get the feeling

I'm not going to like what

is about to happen.....Rhey

 

Are you trying to say you

aren't going to enjoy seeing

me?I know I'm going to

enjoy seeing you.Probably

more than you can imagine . L

 

"This can't be good."I think to myself as a chill washes over me.I have 2 hours left until I have to meet Lee and was just about to get dressed when I got his text."Guess I should hurry up and take a shower before...."

 

*knock knock knock*

 

"Well that was fast."I open the door to a young delivery boy holding two boxes. 

 

"Are you Ms Rhey?"

 

"Yes I am."

 

"These are for you.Please thank Mr. Ackerman again for the generous tip and let him know I am happy to make any deliveries he needs going forward."

 

"I'll make sure to let him know."I smile and wave before closing the door."L'Atelier Magnifique?Isn't that that RIDICULOUSLY EXPENSIVE boutique on 57th?"

 

I go to the bedroom and open the larger box and my eyes go wide.Inside is a strapless dress I can only describe as a chameleon color.Covered in sequins that change between ink blue, dark purple and green as you move, it is laced all the way down to my ass in the back with a satin ribbon that has been tied.The fabric is stretchy and there is elastic built into the top to keep it stationary so it doesn't slip.There is also an underwire tastefully built in so I will not need a bra, though the amount of cleavage suggested leaves me blushing.

 

Underneath is a cashmere shawl that has been lined on one side with the same sequins, providing me a warm wrap to cover myself with if necessary."Such a fucking pervert."I shake my head and sigh before opening the smaller box.Inside that is a pair of standard heels and a clutch of the same design as well as silver and diamond cascade earrings and a Cartier silver and diamond necklace."Fucking asshole.This clearly isn't just anyone who is showing up."

 

I put the boxes down and hop into the shower.Only an hour and 45 left to get ready.That should be just enough time. 

 

———————————

 

"Lee is gonna kill me for being late, but I left exactly when he told me to."I chew the inside of my lip in anticipation.It is 1:35 and we haven't gotten to the restaurant yet.My only thought is that I hope he understands.I texted him when I left, but got no response. 

 

When we finally park at 1:40, the driver got out and opened the door."Don't worry Ms. Rhey.Everything is fine."He says with a smile.

 

"Thank you, I hope so.I smile with slight confusion before draping the shawl overmy shoulders and entering the restaurant. 

 

"Excuse me Ms. Rhey?"

 

As soon as I walk in the hostess calls to me."Yes?"I say hesitantly.

 

"Let me show you to your party.Mr. Ackerman gave me specific instructions on letting you here and bringing you right away.This way please."

 

She turns and my confusion deepens.After a few minutes, one elevator and 2 right turns, we enter another reception room.The hostess holds the glass doors."Go ahead in.Enjoy."

 

"Thank you."

 

His eyes are the first I see as they pierce into mine with the ferocity of a thousand suns.As our eyes meet he leans back and smirks, completely ignoring the people sitting across and just to the right of him.I can tell he is beckoning me to him, enjoying watching me in this dress that's too short and sexy for something like this.I silently vow to myself I will make him suffer later. 

 

I knew Erwin was going to be with us, but I still can't see the other person until I am 3" away from the table and she scoots closer to Levi.

 

"So Levi, you said your date was coming, but it seems she stood you up.Such a shame.You know I...."

 

"Didn't stand him up.It just took his driver a while to get here Petra."

 

Her eyes turned to saucers as Erwin grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him as Levi took the spot she was in, patting his former spot for me to sit down. 

 

I sit down next to him and look worriedly at him."I'm sorry I'm......"

 

Then his finger is on my lips silencing me."Didn't my driver tell you everything was fine?"

 

I look at him quizzically and he smiles before shaking his head slightly."You look beautiful by the way.Do you like what I picked out?"

 

"She looks like your private whore."Petra says with acid as she glares at me.

 

"Least she doesn't act like one."Levi says as he lazily turns his eyes from me to Petra as they go cold."

 

Tears form in her eyes."I never once cheated on you Levi."

 

"Being a whore isn't just about cheating.It's about how you act.You threw yourself at me constantly, dressing cheaply every time we went out and had a filthy mouth in public as you attempted to seduce me in inappropriate places and ways.You were so desperate it made me ill.Rhey isn't like that.I can't even buy her with trinkets or clothes.She will probably even make me return all of this after tonight because she isn't this type of person."

 

He looks lovingly back at me though his eyes still carry a hint of sadism. 

 

"This and many other reasons is why I've asked her to marry me and she has accepted."Then he takes my hand and kisses it making sure to hold only the tips so Petra can clearly see the ring as his lips touch the back of my hand as his eyes turn venom on her.

 

The tears flow freely from her eyes."You're kidding right?We haven't even been separateda month."

 

"A month was enough time for you to start fucking my best friend.I don't care by the way.He actually loves you and will be better for you.It should also get you off my back."

 

She looks at me with eyes filled with shock, pain, betrayal, hate, hurt, anger, anguish and disdain.All I can do is stare back in pity.I had been in her shoes many times as men had discarded me on a whim or for an "upgrade".It was a hard lesson to learn, but a valuable one.She would understand at some point.

 

She stared at me and cried until the food came a few moments later when she was startled out of her stupor."I no longer find myself hungry.If you would excuse me."Then she got up, grabbed her stuff and left without even looking back at any of us.

 

"That was cruel even for you Levi."Erwin said with minor disgust.

 

"It's better to rip the bandaid off then slowly pull it."He took a drink of wine before starting in on the food without the slightest care for what just happened.

 

"As true as that may be, did she really deserve that?"  He shot back.

 

"You haven't been with her like I have.  For me she is insufferable and it took Rhey to put that in perspective.  Yes she loves me, but her love isn't considerate, isn't thoughtful, isn't heartfelt.  It's superficial, situational, greedy, bitter and volatile.  She only loves her ideas, not the reality.  Hopefully that isn't the case with you, just keep your eyes open."

 

Erwin sighs.“As true as that may be, don’t you think you owe her the chance to recover?She is just beginning to deal with your separation of her, granted she is doing it in the completely wrong way, and you should be working with her to ensure she develops past this and can be successful in her future relationships.”

 

“I’m not her caretaker.I’m not obligated to do anything for her.We weren’t even married so I have even less of an obligation.Don’t saddle me with guilt it won’t work.I’ve placated enough of her drama and selfishness.I’m not required to do anything else.”

 

“That isn’t an excuse for....” Erwin starts to say, but I place my hand on his arm and purse my lips when he looks at me before turning to Levi.

 

“You know Lee we both understand WHY you did it, I just think you could have handled it a little differently.Not everyone is as logical as you.I think at some point you should apologize and find a way to be amicable with each other.I’m not asking you to like her, but Erwin’s company has its benefits and it will be important to placate all parties if you want to continue to have smooth working relationships.”Then I kiss his cheek.

 

He looks at me critically for a while and I just sigh before taking a sip of wine.

 

“Don’t expect me to like her because I won’t.”

 

I smile softly at him and Erwin’s eyes go wide.“Why don’t you see if she will come back and sit with us Erwin.Tell her Levi just wasn’t as tactful of her feelings as he should have been and we would love to have her company.”My voice is smooth and calm.

 

“Riiiight.I’ll just be a second.”Erwin gets up to find Petra and I turn to face Levi.

 

“Sometimes.....”. I shake my head.

 

“It’s not like she didn’t have it coming.”He grumped.

 

“I am not disagreeing with you, but you allowed her behavior to go unchecked a long time so consider this payback for your lack of accountability.”

 

“You better have compensations in place for my upcoming acts of kindness.”He gives me the side eye.

 

“I’m sure we can think of something.”

 

To Be Continued.........


	16. Hard Work and Insecurity

The next few weeks after dinner had been exhausting.My concepts for the new line themed “Raven in Winter” had been a success so I was scrambling around to find fabrics and materials since it was being launched at both a Mainstream and Luxury price point.On top of that, we went to visit the mom’s for a week at Thanksgiving to finally break the news of our engagement. 

 

My mom didn’t stop crying the whole week we were there and Levi’s mom kept harassing him and chastising him about wasted years, grand babies, being a proper husband, and anything else she could think of.Though it was mildly humorous, it also took a toll on the soul.Now every day we got texts or calls seeing how we were doing and if they had any grand babies yet.They wanted to know if Levi was working to hard and ignoring me and mom even tried giving me pointers on embarrassing things.So mortifying.

 

“Don’t think I won’t block their numbers or change our phone number or both.”He said irritably over breakfast.

 

“I take it they weren’t like this with Petra?”I smirk knowingly.

 

Levi just glared at me.“Nobody in their right mind would be excited about marrying Petra, extended family included.It should have been a tip off when mom said ‘She seems like such a nice girl, but it’s hard to tell with that fake smile.’I thought nothing of it other than mom was having one of those days, but now I realize just how right she was about that two faced....”

 

“LEE!Not at breakfast.”

 

“Tsk.”He flicks his paper and continues ‘reading’ but I know he isn’t paying attention.He’s aggravated and I sigh.

 

“What’s the matter love?You’ve been sour for days.”I give him a half suggestive smile as I place my foot in between his legs under the table and gently caress his inner thigh.

 

His eyes snap to mine as he folds the paper and placed it on the table before running a hand up and down my calf.“Succubus.”He says as he sips his coffee with the other hand.“You’ve been busy for days and haven’t had any time for me.We just go to bed and wake up and work and that’s it.”

 

“Not that this was the intention, but the timing is ironic.”I sip my coffee as take his hand and link our fingers together.“Maybe now you see how Petra feels about your behavior.”

 

“Are you saying you don’t really love me?”He stares at me with a cold but apprehensive mask.

 

I look at him with shock and disbelief.This isn’t like Levi, he seems unnaturally insecure and needy.“I’m offended you would ever even speak about me not loving you.That has never been the case.”I get up and take my plate to the sink and I feel the unseen string of our connection snap and the room grow colder. 

 

“Why would you say that?I can’t even describe how much I love you.I just want you to understand on an emotional level how our relationship affects others.I’m not with you to hurt other people.I’m here because I want to be, and specifically with you.”

 

“Why do you always have to consider others first?Aren’t I the most important?”

 

I turn and stare at him in utter surprise to see him slouched, staring in his cup as he traces circles around the rim.

 

“What the hell is the matter?”

 

“You’ve been everywhere but here.I’ve come home early, stayed at work late, invited you with me, gone without you and you don’t seem to care either way.It’s like you aren’t really here emotionally or mentally and don’t care if I’m with you or not.I miss you and you are right here in the same damn house.That’s what’s the matter.”

 

I can feel the sadness and bitter anger radiating from him so I walk over, pull the table back and sit in his lap facing him.Wrapping my arms around his neck, I capture his lips in a hungry kiss. 

 

“Every inch of me is PAINFULLY aware of you all of the time, but I also know we both have work that has to get done so I have to share you.I can’t ask you just to drop what you are doing and come be with me.”

 

“Why not?Maybe I want that.Maybe that makes me feel valued and loved by you.Maybe I want you to want me like that.”

 

I lean my head back as he starts kissing down my neck.“When did you get so needy?”

 

“When you showed up at my door uninvited and I realized this was my last chance to have you.”

 

“Such pretty words.True or not...”. I cover his distracting lips with my hand and he looks

Into my eyes as he gently bites the underside of my hand.“I need you to never doubt my love for you.Just tell me, forcefully if need be, that you need something from me.Much like you, I get caught up in work.”I move my hand away and kiss him softly.

 

“Speaking of work, why don’t you telework today and come help me pick materials that will look good on you since the line concepts were approved and it is based on you.”

 

You would think he just won the lottery.His eyes lit up and he smiled like a kid at Christmas.“I guess I can do that since you asked so nicely.”

 

I giggle softly and try to rise, but Levi grabs my hips.“Where do you think you are going?”

 

“To get dressed so we can get it over with and have the rest of the day together.”

 

“And if I’m not ready to go yet?”He bites my collarbone.

 

“What if I told you I would do any ONE thing

you wanted if you came quietly and we got it over with?”

 

“Have you ever known me to cum quietly?” His seductive voice caresses my ear and I shudder.

 

“ANY...... ONE......THING.”I enunciate trying to keep the desire out of my voice.

 

He growls and releases me.“Fine.”

 

“Good boy.Besides, did you not think this will turn me on more?”

 

He raises an eyebrow.

 

“I guess not.Shall we find out?”I smirk.

 

“Hurry up and get dressed.”

 

——————————————

 

So here is what we have so far......

 

3 pc suit = crushed velvet blazer/pants with satin collar in black/navy/charcoal grey and white and sterling buttons | satin vest with sterling buttons satin lining above the pockets | crushes velvet bow tie and 1800 count button down in standard colors.(Lux model ) can have custom colors in Slim and Regular fit

 

Same suit (Mainstream) = seasonally appropriate wool or cotton blends in same colors with faux satin at collar and above pockets | same colors with 100% cotton button down in Slim and Regular fit

 

Sport Coat = (Lux ) 100% silk lining Harris Tweed for winter in Slim and Regular Fit | Black, Ink , Crimson

 

Dinner Jacket (Lux Only) = black on white and white on black.Slim fit (Regular custom only) One button | Silk shawl lapel | Side vents | Silk covered buttons | 100% wool for winter / Cotton Poly blend for Summer

 

100% Silk button down shirts in Black, White, Ink, Navy, Robins Egg, True Red, and Cream

 

100% Silk bow ties and full length ties (solid colors)

 

Cotton and wool Vests and slacks in colors listed above as separates

 

Elk Leather driving gloves in Black, White and Ink with and without holes at knuckles

 

Elk leather briefcase/ Laptop case / phone case/ iPad case in Black and Ink

 

Montblanc pens (engraving extra)

 

Shoes provided by various vendors

 

I tiredly look at Levi.“I’m actually quite pleased with these selections.Do you like everything so far?”

 

“If I didn’t know the truth of the statement I would think you had stalked me instead of known me all my life.”He looks at me mischievously. 

 

“Your body has always supported a more European cut.And luxury materials just enhance your natural sultry beauty.”

 

“Flattery won’t make me go any easier on you later you know.”

 

“Oh I’m fully aware.You have been VERY patient.”

 

“Well you did say anything.”

 

“That is true I did.Guess I should pay up then since we are done.Let me just give these notes to the design team and we will be ready to go.”

 

Once the designs are submitted Levi and I head out of the design room at my job.

 

“Where to now?”

 

“Some place I think you will enjoy on multiple levels.”Levi takes out his phone and speaks quickly to his driver, who appears within minutes.“After you my dear.”

 

I smile and step in.Once situated, Levi pulls me against him. 

 

“It will be a minute before we get there so take a nap if you need to.”

 

It is impossible to resist his smell, the feel of his solid and gentle body against mine, his steady even breaths, and the sound of the car as it travels over the road.Even if we don’t go anywhere this moment is everything and I quickly fall asleep against the man I intend to love forever.

 

To Be Continued........


	17. Beaches

When I wake up, the car had stopped and Levi is leaning against the window with his eyes closed.

 

I try to move slowly, but he still opens one eye and looks at me.  "Sleep well?"

 

"How long have I been asleep?"  I say groggily.

 

"Not that long."

 

I look at him skeptically knowing he is lying. 

 

"Shouldn't you be more concerned where we are?"

 

I scrunch my face and look out the window.

 

It's the ocean.  Levi took me to the beach.

 

I scramble out of the car and run to the boardwalk.  I hadn't been to the beach since we were in grade school so I was more than a little excited. 

 

I stare out and listen to the lap of the waves, the scream of the seagulls and close my eyes taking in the smell of the sea.

 

It's just like I remembered, except this time I was with the man I loved, not the boy I used to chase. 

 

I stay like this until Levi walks up next to me.

 

"I thought the deal was you could do any one thing YOU wanted."  I turned excited, happy eyes on him.

 

"Who said it wasn't what I wanted?"  He stares out at the waves before giving me a sideways glance. 

 

I reach out and take his hand.  "Thanks Lee."

 

"I guess you are worth all the trouble it was to drive here and then wait in the car for three hours as you slept."

 

My face gives a horrified, embarrassed look.  "Was I really asleep for three hours!"

 

He smiles and squeezes my hand.  "If it makes you feel better the whole drive was three hours so you literally woke up shortly after we got here."

 

I punch his arm with my free hand.  "You are such an ass."

 

"That's nothing new brat."

 

I lean into him, wrapping my arms around him instead. 

 

"How long are we staying?"

 

"Three days max.  Christmas is in 24 days and I have a lot to finish."

 

"That's fine.  Just promise me we will do what you want while we are here."  I nuzzle into him. 

 

"I promise that whatever we do will make us both happy."

 

"I guess that's fair."

 

———————————

 

That night as she lay sleeping, I walked out onto the porch of the small single family on the beach that Erwin and I owned.It had been over 20 years since I had been to the beach with her.Such a long time made this almost feel like a dream. 

 

Actually everything about this relationship felt like a dream. 

 

I glanced down at my ring finger and began rubbing it with the pointer and thumb of my opposite hand.Christmas was coming and I still had no idea what to do for her.I loved her so much, some days I couldn't stand it. 

 

She had changed my whole perspective on life.It was hard to look back on my relationship with Petra now and not feel an overwhelming self loathing for willingly putting myself through that and not pursuing the fledgling feelings I had for her back then. 

 

"Tsk."  I was such an idiot to have waited this long.

 

As I looked out on the waves, I thought how long I wanted to wait before making her mine.  In reality it wasn't my choice alone, but now that I had her and knew what I had missed, I didn't want to let it go. 

 

I was not a man to suffer anxiety over anything, but since being with Rhey romantically, I found myself constantly worried she would get bored, that she would stop feeling the way she did, that I would wake up empty one day. 

 

I should have proposed on Valentines Day.Then it would have been super romantic.Not that the shower wasn't the epitome of spontaneity, but it lacked the romance I always wanted her to feel. 

 

Harsh on the outside, soft on the inside.Only Rhey and Erwin knew I was like that and I never wanted her to forget it.

 

With a deep sigh I fondled my empty ring finger again as I leaned on the wall of the deck and stared out at the ocean.

 

——————————

 

As we stepped through our doorway at the end of our mini beach vacation, I pondered why Levi had seemed preoccupied.  Originally I thought it was because he had so much to do before the holiday, but I caught him several times messing with his ring finger and frowning.  Was he having second thoughts?

 

I shook my head to clear it.Second thoughts?  Total nonsense.  Levi didn't go into things lightly and he NEVER second guessed himself.  Odds are, he just had a lot on his plate.

 

Still, something seemed off.

 

"Lee, are you ok?"

 

He turned towards me slightly surprised.  "Of course.  It would have been nice to stay a little longer though."

 

"I agree.  That really was a nice idea.  I miss going to the beach with you." 

 

He gives a half smile, as if he isn't convinced before heading into the bedroom.

 

Something is definitely off. 

 

With worry, I walk into the bedroom and see him sitting on the edge of the bed with a sadness in his eyes. 

 

I move to sit down next to him before running my fingers through his bangs. 

 

"Are you .....disappointed by my proposal?  Would you have liked it to be more romantic?"  He asks with slight hesitation, not looking at me.

 

I let my hand run down his neck to rest on his shoulder.  "Why would you ask that?  Is that what's been bothering you?"

 

He sighs.  "It's part of it.  I just......have so much anxiety over you not being happy and possibly getting bored."

 

I'm not sure how to respond.  My shock is evident. 

 

"Lee...."

 

"I never worried with Petra, I never cared.  It's different with you though.  It feels like there is so much more to lose.Like if this doesn't work, an entire piece of my existence will be lost."

 

He looks at me and I can see the anxiety he has been suffering. 

 

"Have you thought at all about the wedding?Have you made any plans or decisions?"He looks down at his hands in his lap."If it was up to me we would be married already, but I don't want to force it on you.You have a right to the wedding of your dreams."

 

I blush knowing I hadn't really planned anything.It wasn't that I didn't want to, it was just that it all felt so surreal and that if I started planning it, it would disappear. 

 

"It's ok if you haven't.I know it isn't because you don't want to get married. I just can't get my emotions to stop messing with my head."He takes my hand and squeezes it."Take your time."

 

I remove my hand from his and place it on his cheek before kissing him softly."I'll start planning it, though in all honesty I wish I had gotten my shot together so we could have done it on Valentines Day.I hate that holiday as is, but this would have made it special."

 

Levi's eyes go wide, but he doesn't say anything.

 

"Anyway l, try not to be sad.I love you too much to ever leave you.That includes when you drive me crazy."I smile and push into him which makes him raise an eyebrow.

 

"Isn't that my line?"

 

I smile at him innocently."I'm an angel, I have no idea what you are talking about."


	18. 25 Days for Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So because this is a parallel story that I will try to catch up to with the main story line, I think what I will do is try to add to this every day until Christmas so it reads the way I want it to.  Let's see if it works :). I apologize for how long it is gonna be and that it puts the story out of sequence.

Before I knew it, it was December and I only had 24 days to figure out what to do for Levi's birthday.He and I had always had a tradition that instead of stressing over what to get each other, we would celebrate little things every day during the month until that persons birthday day.

 

I think Levi had enjoyed it way more than me when we were growing up because I never knew what to do for him, but now that we were adults and hadn't seen each other for a while I had the perfect idea for what to do. 

 

——————————

 

December 1st

 

Levi was leafing through his briefcase when he found a pink envelope he didn't recognize.Pulling it out curiously he opened it and he smiled at seeing Rhey's handwriting.

 

The rules for 25 days of Levi: Each day you will be given a riddle in a random place.If you find the riddle AND solve it, you can choose to have/do/experience the answer that day or wait for your birthday.If you do not, you have to wait until your birthday.Cheating isn't allowed. I'll give you a hint : they are all things from our past.

 

#1:I am long and short in both wind and size.I say the same thing but never the same way twice.I aged well, despite being recycled in some cases.I was the perfect reminder and the saddest loss.Distance was my greatest enemy.What am I?

 

"Figures she would go for the throat right off the bat making a joke about my size."He smirked before reaching for his phone.

 

A short joke first thing?Harsh.

 

I see you found my letter.

I'm excited to see how

many you guess.It's nice

to be able to celebrate

your birthday with you.

I love you and miss you.

Have a great day.

 

Levi closes his phone and holds it to his lips smiling. He had the feeling this would be the best birthday since the last time the two of you celebrated together.

 

———————————-

 

#2 : I accompany things that are larger than life.  Sharing is caring but best friends take the fall when it affects your health.  Birthday tradition.  Sleepless contest. Sugar coma. 

 

Today's hint had been hidden in his blazer pocket and he was glad he was alone in his office because his eyes went wide and he grabbed his phone to text his answer.

 

OMG  I can't believe you

remembered about  Sugar

Pop!  I had totally forgotten

about it.  Is it still around?!

 

I think the better answer

is do you want your gift

now or later?

 

Can I have both?

 

LEE!

 

It's my damn birthday

month!  Let me have it

now and later!

 

*giggle* Good thing I

planned for that.  You

might want to accept

the package at your

door in a minute.

 

The anticipation was killing him.  He hadn't had Sugar Pops Salted Caramel popcorn in YEARS.  It was his favorite as a kid and it used to be the only thing sweet that would give him cavities because he would eat it NON STOP.

 

After what seemed like an hour (really only 15 min but Levi had no patience for things he wanted) a knock came at the door and he opened it to find a young boy with a box at his door. 

 

"Good Morning Mr. Ackerman.  Mrs Rhey already tipped me *he held out a small tin of the popcorn in question*.  "Let me know if you need anything else!"  Then he scurried away.

 

Closing the door with a smile Levi sat down to open the box.  Inside was a personalized tin that said "To the Sweetest Man in the World and my Best Friend.  Happy Birthday. <3 Rhey. 

 

"That idiot."  He traced the rim of the tin as he smiled.  She always knew how to make him smile.  He opened the tin and took a piece, popping it in his mouth.  It tasted good, but not like it used to.  Something was missing.......

 

Looking over the ingredients he didn't see anything that stood out.  Maybe it was just that piece.  He popped another in his mouth and felt the same, though images of Rhey and him snuggled under blankets watching movies as they 'shared' a tin ran through his mind. 

 

He took another piece and it tasted better but still not perfect.  This time there were images of them getting paid their allowance and running to the local candy store to buy more, with Rhey reminding him he had a dentist appointment the next day. 

 

Another piece and it was sweeter still.  Then in dawned on him.  Maybe it wasn't something, but someone. 

 

He quickly packed the tin in his locked drawer, because like hell was he gonna let Erwin have any, and grabbed his briefcase before heading home.  There was only one way to enjoy this, and that was with Rhey. 

 

———————————

 

When the door opened, I wasn't surprised.  I was surprised when he went into the bedroom and grabbed a blanket off the bed before dragging it to the couch and covering us with it before snuggling up next to me and whispering.  "Where is the rest?  We need to eat it together because I'm testing a theory."

 

I raise an eyebrow at him but point to the table in front of us. 

 

He quickly snatched it, turns on the tv, opens the tin and poos a piece in my mouth before putting it in his. 

 

I watch as that beautifully blissful childhood face comes alive as he eats. 

 

"I was right."  He says with a smile as he turns to look at me.

 

"Right about what?"  I ask with amusement. 

 

He pops another piece in before putting the tin on the table.  "That the best way to eat this and make it taste the same is with you."  Then he kisses me, pushing the piece in his mouth into mine.  As the salty caramel slides over my tongue I realize he is right it does taste better.  But love always makes things better. 

 

——————————————

 

#3 You always humored my imagination but kept it innocent.I feared your anger more than moms when my best always ended up a mess.The only time you never let me trade.Pinky promises I never thought we would keep. 

 

Today’s note was hidden in a piece of wax paper rolled into the devoted center of an apple.Levi smiled as he read it and took a bite.He had forgotten all about Rhey’s princess days.She had always been such a tomboy but every year around Christmas their families would go to the orchard and buy various items before picking out the tree.Rhey LOVED the story of Snow White so she would always find her BEST dress and ‘make him’ recreate scenes from the movie until they got to the kissing scene while they waited.No matter how old they were, Levi could never bring himself to kiss her on the lips. This would always cause her to run off crying and her dress to get ruined as he chased her around the orchard.She wouldn’t stop crying until he took her hand and promised that one day he would do it for real.

 

Finishing the Apple, he washed his hands and then scrawled on the back of the note “How about this Saturday princess?”. He knew she would be thrilled that he remembered their childhood promises even though this was supposed to be for him, but making her happy and having her giving him that smile that transformed her entire face was something only he could do.No gift was more priceless than that.

 

Saturday ended up being cloudy and bitter cold.Snow was coming, but not until Monday.Still, the cold was enough that he worried she would get sick if she got too into this.

 

“I don’t suppose we can do this without you wearing a dress can we like a modern fairy tale?”

 

“I mean it’s meant for you to show you how much I treasure our memories and you.”My voice caries some sadness, but I also acknowledge it may be much to cold to go full princess.“I do have one long sleeve velour dress I can wear with my dress coat.”

 

He sighs.Just wear a hat, scarf and gloves with your tall Ugg boots.I don’t want you getting sick.”

 

I smile with uncontainable excitement before running off to get dressed. 

 

I can’t help but jump out of the rented SUV when we get to the orchard and running into the makeshift market.The smell of Christmas trees, pie, and produce brings back so many memories.Levi just shakes his head and smiles as he follows me.

 

Shopping was easier than I remembered, but Lee let me buy whatever I wanted unlike mom who I always argued with because she didn’t think I needed 4 of the same pie as well as 2 dozen apples, various jellies, and jelly filled cookies.

 

When everything but the tree was in the car I turn to Levi.“Shall we do it for real this time?”

 

He blushes as he takes my hands.“Even now you are my perfect princess.I never want to tarnish that image.”

 

“But my prince has to kiss me or I won’t wake up.”I say softly.

 

“Maybe I don’t want her to wake up.What if she wakes up and realizes this isn’t her fantasy?”His eyes show a hint of worry.

 

“You have always been my prince and in turn my fantasy.Kiss me and let me live out that fantasy.”Then I remove my hands from his.“Count to 20 and then come find me just like we used to do.”Then I’m off and running into the field of trees.

 

1.........2.........3.........4.......

 

My eyes scan for the perfect spot as my feet carry me into the field of my childhood dreams.

 

8.......9........10......

 

I stop to catch my breath which escapes my lips in a sense mist.After A few minutes I begin jogging again.

 

15........16.......17......

 

Just when I think I will never find a spot, a dead tree that seems to have been hit by lightning comes into view.I can’t lay on top of it but I can sit and lean against it, which I do as I close my eyes.

 

18......19......20

 

Levi begins moving I the direction Rhey had left, looking for small broken branches as he goes.He knows she couldn’t have gotten far, but the air seems heavy and the temperature has dropped.If he doesn’t find her quickly she could get very sick. 

 

Fortunately the branches were easy to follow and when he sees her come into view sitting against a tree he stops and collects himself.He wasn’t sure why this kiss seemed harder than the others he had given her, but something about this scene needed to remain pure. 

 

He had never thought himself the prince when he was little.He just knew he wouldn’t allow her to have another nor would he let himself be the princess so she could get the kiss she so desperately wanted.His opinions were still the same, but now the kiss meant something.It was the finalization of a dream that had held for as long as they had been together and if it wasn’t perfect that dream would shatter. 

 

He was nervous and couldn’t help it, but he also knew she would give him hell if he didn’t hurry the hell up. 

 

So he took the first step towards her and it began to snow.With each step closer she became not only the princess of her childhood fantasies but of winter.He knew every first snow in December he would think of her and him like this. 

 

By the time he was next to her his hesitation was gone and he was left with an overwhelmingly pure love of her that lead his knee to bend, his hand to take her cheek and his lips to speak the words that would awaken her soul before his kiss opened her eyes.“Awake my princess so I may love you in both my dreams and my reality with all of me.”Then his lips were on hers with a sweet, but passionate kiss as the snow fell around them and a tear fell from the corner of her eye. 

 

As soon as I kissed back, he picked me up in a princess carry.“Shall we find a tree and go home?”

 

All I could do was nod as I wiped tears of happiness from my eyes.

 

I finally had my prince and the fairy tale endingI had always wanted.

 

——————————-

 

#4: 4 for luck. 2.5 hour drive or more.Top down.Jingle bells.Artificial northern lights.Holiday spirit. 

 

He found this note hanging on the Christmas tree when we went to water it. 

 

This one he would hold onto.The snow hadn’t let up, causing him to need to work from home, so a horse drawn carriage ride around the city to view the lights was out of the question.

 

If he had to be honest he really wanted nothing more than to stay curled up in bed with Rhey.He hadn’t realized how touched each of her gestures made him feel and it made him want to monopolize her time even more.It wasn’t enough to see her every day or sleep next to her.He wanted to kiss her, touch her, spoil her. 

 

He had never wanted his birthday to be over so badly in his life so he could give her all the things he had been dying to give her.He would

Be patient, for once knowing how much this meant to her. 

 

He was so grateful every day that she had come

Back to him and when he sat down and thought of it it frightened him that he had almost unknowingly thrown her out of his life forever. 

 

He would never push her away again.He would marry her and keep her close for the rest of their life.Then and only then would he be content. 

 

Putting the pitcher down, he walked softly back to the bedroom to crawl in bed.Her back was to him but as soon as he curled up against her she turned over and into him, nuzzling into his neck.It was hard not to wake her to show her how much he really loved her, but he did have all day.He would make her make it up to him eventually.It was his birthday after all.

 

—————————————

 

#5 : Adult version of a tradition.What do the Eiffel Tower, the Colosseum, Sydney Opera House, Big Ben, Harajuku and Glass Beach have in common?

 

This challenge came in an email with pictures, which was apparently part of the hint.

 

————————————

 

#6: Getting messy is part of the fun.Contest to see who can hold out the longest.Never enough.Worst time to share.Longest 30 minutes ever.Always done multiple times.Your fault entirely.

 

This hint was taped to the coffee maker.Levi started laughing as soon as he finished reading.“My fault huh?I distinctly remember you throwing flour in my face first.” 

 

Levi flipped the paper over and scrawled a note. 

 

Let’s wait for Christmas Eve.You are way sweeter than cookies.

 

XOXO L

 

————————

 

Levi found the next clue on the freezer

 

#7: I always drag you down but you always pick me up.Hot cocoa and snow.Mountains and suburbia.The one thing that may not get better with age.

 

........and the next clue was in his tea mug

 

#8: Bazaar.Crystal Palaces. Arts and Crafts.World travel at home. 

 

........and the next was on the bathroom mirror

 

#9: Evening out.Music and dance.Art in motion.Classic.Sophistication. 

 

..........and the next was

 

#10: A moment in time.Pieces of me.Don’t do all the easy parts.3000+.Art store finishing touches. 

 

Levi had to admit one of his favorite things was picking a picture every year and turning it into a puzzle.He and Rhey would spend hours just arguing over who got to do what part and then messing up the others sections. 

 

Scribbling on the note he replied

 

I have the perfect picture. 

<3 L

 

Levi was a good sport.  

 

#11: Rhey left a picture of them with Santa when they were 5 and 6 up on the counter so Levi came home and took her.They now had a 5x7 picture of them on each side of Santa framed in the cheesy paper frame they give you.He was dressed in a black leather jacket with a scarf, ink blue sweater and black denim with loafers and Rhey wore a cowl neck dress in black and white space dye with leggings and booties.

 

#12:He found a golf ball in the egg carton with a note that said play with me.Needless to say he almost dropped the eggs.He graciously lost 2 out of the three rounds, though she let him get s home in one over and over that night when they got home. 

 

#13: There was an ornament hanging on the doorknob when he left for work so he made a point to take her that weekend so they could

pick out their first Christmas ornament together.

 

#14: He woke up to his alarm playing some horrible song from Charley Brown Christmas.That night you watched it.......well he watched it until you fell asleep.Then he carried you to bed and curled up next to you. 

 

#15:He winced when he saw the red and green nail polish in the bathroom.He had forgotten the Holiday makeovers you used to give him.He went to work the next week with alternating red and green fingernails, though no one dared ask him why. 

 

#16: “Better late than never only 32 more to go!” is what the note on the ornament said.“Eating Oreos Until our stomach hurt” is what was written on the hand painted ornament said.Levi smiled.There were a lot of things he wanted to remember as he decorated the tree with advent ornaments, but not all of them were appropriate.Maybe he would let her do an adult set that she could decorate a tree in her study with.....

 

#17: A postcard of the mountains of Japan after it snowed and a note that said “We wouldn’t be in Ohio anymore, but I bet the snow is even better!”Rhey he always wanted to go to Japan, especially during the winter and they hadn’t taken a ski trip together since

College.Looks like during his down time at work he was gonna have to check prices and book a vacation in the next month or two. 

 

18: In his briefcase he pulled out a picture of an ice sculpture and it read Ice Magic Festival Banff Canada with a note saying “It doesn’t have to be here.”When Rhey was little she used to love to collect crystal figurines and then arrange them together in a hand drawn scene telling people to come view the amazing ice sculptures.Then she saw one done at a wedding for a friend of there’s in college and she had swore one day she would go and see a competition dedicated just to that.It was a good thing he had a lot of international clients.He just smiled and shook his head.

 

19: He found the most tempting gift yet in his underwear drawer the next morning with a note that said “Try not to use them all in one go.” attaches to an adult coupon book with tear out pages for him to redeem anything from a full body massage to a sexual fantasy of his choice.Needless to say he didn’t go into work that day, though he also didn’t use any either.

 

20: This time he got a picture of the two of you when you were in college with a note that read "When we were too busy and our imaginations were too big."  He remembered this picture fondly.  It was one Christmas the two of you couldn't go home or anywhere else so you went around town and took pictures in places like China Town and pretended you had gone there for holiday.

 

21:Two movie stubs to that dumb comedy you saw several years ago that had him laughing more at your reactions than the film itself.Every year you were together you had seen a movie on or around Christmas. It had been one of his favorite traditions and one he would make sure to continue.

 

22:Tickets to a Winter Wine tasting in February.He knew your palette wasn’t that developed, but he smiled at the thought of you trying all those wines and teasing you about it

 

23: Matching cell phone straps of Batz Maru.“Because you have always been my cute angry penguin.”She has been calling him that ever since Sanrio canine out and she saw Batz Maru.He quickly became her favorite and Levi found himself with a new nickname: BaMa.

 

24: A beautifully hand crafted violin.“Your music, like your heart and soul, was always the sweetest thingI had ever heard.I hope you will play for me again.”It has been years since he picked up the violin.Petra didn’t appreciate it and soon his had fallen into disrepair. He would have to play for her tonight.

 

When Levi woke up in his birthday Rhey was not in bed.He quickly got dressed and went into the kitchen to see her making breakfast. 

 

“Good Morning and Happy Birthday!I’ll have breakfast ready soon.”

 

He walked over and kissed her head before making a cup of tea and sitting down at the table next to a box. 

 

“You can open that.I think you will be surprised I kept them all.”

 

Inside we’re all the notes they had written back and forth to each other since the beginning of time.He slowly began reading them as Rhey brought breakfast over. 

 

“That was clue #1.Clue 5 was placed on their bucket list to go, 7 was ice skating, 8 was the winter Bazaar and 9 was the ballet.

 

“I still have your birthday gift to give you.”Then she ran over to a large rectangular object and carefully brought it over to him.

 

Setting his tea down, he opened it carefully and a tear came to his eyes.It was a hand painted picture of the two of them when they had reenacted the Snow White scene.They were standing in each other’s arms with Rhey’s head resting on his chest as their arms wrapped around each other. 

 

“Did you paint this?”

 

“I did.It’s probably my favorite memory so far.It’s titled When Dreams Come True.”

 

Levi carefully got up and moved the picture by the wall before coming over and hugging Rhey.

 

“This has been the best birthday ever.”

 

“I’m glad.I want you to know how much and how long I’ve loved you.”

 

He squeezed her tightly.“Let’s go open your presents now!”Just like that he was a little kid again and Rhey couldn’t help but get swept up in his charm. 


	19. Birthday Wishes

When Levi wanted something bad enough he got it.That's why I found myself in a STUPIDLY EXPENSIVE hotel the night before my birthday. 

 

"You really aren't going to tell me why we are here?"

 

"It's your birthday present.Just shut up and enjoy it."

 

"I'm just trying to figure out what part is my present because I don't need a fancy hotel to enjoy my birthday with you."I pout.

 

"Just get your cute ass in the room before I put that mouth to better use."Then he leans down and kisses me before pinching my ass, causing me to squeal.

 

"Don't be so rude!"I stick my tongue out before entering the room, where I stop dead looking like a fly trap as my mouth hangs open. 

 

"I'm glad you like it.We can stay as long as you like as I have business I can do while we are here."Lee walks inside and sets the luggage down before coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist, placing a kiss on my ear.

 

"First Christmas then this?Please tell me Valentines Day will be more private and intimate?"

 

"It can be if that is what you wanted, I just have to change some things."

 

"OH MY GOD Lee!!"

 

He laughs and I stare at him clearly overwhelmed. 

 

"Why don't you start a bath and I will join you in a second."He walks into the bedroom without waiting for a response, leaving me no other choice but to follow.

 

—————————

 

The tub alone was more of a small jacuzzi, easily able to fit 3 people, which excited me because I loved big tubs and jets. 

 

I quickly started the water and sat on the edge of the tub as I allowed it to fill.A few minutes later, Lee comes in with my bath stuff and grabs a towel to wrap around his waist. 

 

"Do me a favor and come sit on the shelf in the shower while the bath fills.I have something I want to do."

 

I look at him skeptically, but does as he asks.  Once I am seated, he takes the removable shower head and, once the water is warm, he sprays down my legs.

 

When both legs are wet, he places my shaving cream on the leg closest to him before taking my foot and resting it on the thigh of his bent leg.  Once it is positioned, he gently removes my razor and begins carefully shaving my leg.

 

Now this may seem odd and embarrassing to most but it actually can be quite arousing, seeing as you wouldn't just let ANYONE near your sensitive areas with a razor.  It requires significant trust, and the reaffirmation of that trust on top of his gentle hands, has quite the affect on my arousal. 

 

"Lee..you don't have to do that." 

 

"I'm doing it because I want to and because it will make tomorrow even better." 

 

"Tomorrow?  What's tomorrow?"

 

"Your birthday idiot."  He says with a smile.

 

I roll my eyes knowing I fell face first into that one. 

 

"Don't worry I think you will like it."

 

"I'm sure I will."

 

We stay in silence as he continues to shave first one leg, then the other with long, slow strokes. 

 

When my legs are done, he rinses them off and then reaches down to spread my legs. 

 

I immediately bite my lip and tangle one hand in his hair as his head lowers only to be surprised when I feel the shaving cream at my bikini line.

 

"Where was your mind going you dirty girl."

 

I can hear the smirk on his face, but refuse to look as he gently shaves my bikini line, making sure to handle my lips as much as possible as he tightens the skin enough so the blade won't cut me.

 

With that done, and me thoroughly hotn and bothered, he puts the supplies away and helps me rise, leading me to the tub.

 

"After you my dear."

 

I step in and sigh at the warmth that surrounds me before I realize the water is the perfect height yet I don't remember anyone turning the water off.

 

"It has a sensor that turns it off automatically.  Useful huh?"

 

"Indeed."

 

Then he removes his towel and climbs in next to me before turning the jets on low.

 

"This really does feel amazing.  I love these kind of tubs."

 

"Maybe I should have one installed at home."  His hand begins caressing my thigh under water.

 

"Mmmmm you can do that?"

 

"Of course I can.  All it takes is money."  His lips come down to kiss my shoulder. 

 

"You know you made it impossible to enjoy this bath with how worked up you

got me."

 

"I highly doubt it's impossible."  Then he moves away from the wall of the tub before positioning me facing where he was sitting....which happened to have a jet strategically placed at hip level.

 

Pressing me up against the wall of the tub, he enters me from behind before lining my clit up with the jet. 

 

"Still think you won't enjoy this?  He asks seductively in my ear as he begins to set a steady pace, making sure my clit is stimulated by the water coming from the jet. 

 

I'm a moaning, needy mess as soon as the water begins to "massage" my clit as he hits me from behind and pinches my nipples.

 

"Lee....mmmnnnhhh.....oh my god.....you ass.....hmmmmm....you did this on purpose."

 

"Cum for me Rina."  His voice was husky and full of want. 

 

I couldn't have said no if I wanted.  Moments later I'm bent over the edge of the tub orgasming hard.  When I finish, he helps me out of the tub, wrapping me in a towel before laying me in bed. 

 

Once my body is rubbed dry, he removes the towel and goes down on me long enough to wet the entry before pulling my hips into him as he takes me roughly on the bed. 

 

"That really was hotter than I anticipated."  He said as he lay down and nuzzles my neck.

 

"Right!?"  I bring my hand to his hair and play with it fondly.  

 

"I'm ordering one for the suite when we get home."  Then he pulls the covers over us before snuggling up against me.  "Get some rest.  I don't want you tired tomorrow." 

 

—————————

 

I woke up to a tray being placed over me and the smell of coffee.  I turned carefully and saw an amazing breakfast of French toast, eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns and coffee placed in front of me.

 

"This looks amazing.  I hope you didn't get up too early to make this."

 

"No earlier than I normally do."He kisses my forehead before coming around to the other side of the bed and laying down next to me.

 

"Aren't you going to eat?" 

 

"Seeing as I made it, I was hoping you would share."He leans over towards my fork and waits.

 

I laugh and then feed the both of us. 

 

When breakfast is done, Levi tells me to get dressed because he is taking me shopping down on the strip. 

 

Four hours later, we come back with way more than I needed.Placing the bags by the couch, I walk into the bedroom to see a massage table set up.

 

"Levi?"

 

"Yes dear?"

 

"Why is there a massage table in the bedroom?"

 

He enters the room and leans on the door frame."Because I intend to give you a full body massage now that we are back."

 

I look at him in surprise."You know you could have paid someone to give us both one at the same time right?"

 

He scowls at me."I'm not letting some random guy rub you down naked."

 

"You do realize you could have asked a woman to do it?"

 

He scowls at me. "So what you are saying is that you don't want my hands all over your body?"

 

I sigh.  "Did I say that?"

 

He squints and continues to scowl.

 

"Well, did I?"

 

"Just shut up and get naked."  He growls and then removes his shirt, leaving him in black track pants with the grey waistband of his boxers peeking out the top. 

 

"Yes sir."  I say as my eyes wander over his gorgeous body.  "Id rather you undress me though."

 

He smirks at me as he walks up to stand in front of me.  "Is that so?"

 

In the next moment he has yanked my top layers off in one smooth motion before yanking my bottoms off in the same way.  Now naked, he slaps my ass and say, "Now lie down on that bed".

 

I pout, but follow his instructions.Once I’m laying on my stomach I hear a bottle open and then warm, slick hands begin working on my back. 

 

The oil smells like cucumber and it seems to warm on my skin after Lee’s hands move.I can feel my body relax within moments and I sigh contentedly.

 

There is such strength in his long, delicate fingers as they gently work all the muscles in my back and shoulders.When he moves to my arms, I release them and they go slack like a wet noodle.

 

“God Lee that feels good.”

 

He just humphs but I hear the smile in his voice.

 

Then just as I feel like I’m going to drift off to sleep......he starts massaging my ass.Now I am a FIRM believer women carry the same amount of nerve endings in their ass as men do in the tip of their penis and I am validated in this every time Lee manhandles my ass. 

 

Groaning in pleasure as his hands need my ass like bread dough, I can feel the tingles travel all over my ass and up my back.It’s so enjoyable, my back arched slightly causing me to push my ads into his hands. 

 

This continues until he decides to get cheeky and slide his hands to right under my ass cheeks Ashe massages the top of my thighs..... as his thumbs just HAPPEN to brush against my lips causing me to growl slightly since massaging my ass already started to turn me on. 

 

I don’t give him the satisfaction of seeing my face, but I know he is staring at me smirking with that shitty little grin of his. 

 

Slowly his hands move down my legs and over my feet, cracking my toesinadvertently. 

 

“Do you need help flipping over?”He smiles as he asks.

 

“And give you more opportunity?Fat chance.”I groan and manage to flip over, resembling a sea lion after a seizure. 

 

I wasn’t sure if I was more turned on or not that his hands bypassed my breasts, choosing instead to massage under and around each one.

 

I also felt more self conscious being in the light with my entire front exposed.I tried not to show it, but Lee saw right through me.

 

“Embarrassed?”

 

“Shut up.You normally don’t get this much screen time when I’m naked so I can still delude myself that you don’t know all my flaws.”

 

“I don’t see a single flaw.....other than your personality.”

 

I look at him aghast and he bursts out laughing before holding my down by my shoulders and kissing me.

 

“Remind me why I wanted to spend my birthday with you?”

 

“Brat.”He teases before returning to run his hands up and down my sides a few more times. 

 

“There, all done.Take a minute before you get up.I’ve laid clothes out for you and I’ll make something to drink so you can relax with me until dinner.

 

For as much of a shit as he can be, his softer side really is his best side.I smile.“Thanks Lee.I love you.”

 

He blushes and turns towards the kitchen.“Shut up and get dressed before you start blowing smoke.”

 

I laugh softly.Some things will never change, but I wouldn’t want him any other way. 


	20. Netflix and Chill

This little gem is a prequel to some upcoming excitement in the near future brought to you by [Ms_UwU](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Ms_UwU) on Wattpad and our deep love of Monty Python.Thank you my friend for bringing me a deep bond I hadn't realized how much I was missing in my life.

———————————

 

Levi was good at downplaying his workload and I had been too selfish to realize just how much work he had put aside for me.

 

As a result, there were many late nights once we got back and I found myself alone more and more. 

 

It's true that you can'tmiss somethingthat never leaves, but the lack of Levi's presence was soul wrenching.I felt like half a person, like my soul had been rendered in two and was infinitely bleeding out of a wound that could never heal unless he was with me.

 

Sitting on the couch with my knees pulled up smooshing his pillow that was in my lap, I pressed my face into it and wrapped my arms around it trying to satiate my emotional starvation with his scent.  I was failing miserably.

 

Caressing my phone screen for the bajillionth time, wanting to text him, but knowing he needed to focus, I instead grabbed the bottle of wine on the side table and poured myself a glass before grabbing the XBOX remote and turning on Netflix.  I needed a distraction and there was only one thing that I knew that could give me just that.

 

Once I was logged in, I quickly scrolled one of my all time favorites, Monty Python and the Holy Grail. 

 

I grabbed my glass, still clutching the pillow, and leaned back as the credits rolled thinking, "God these credits are stupid and obnoxious."  Before laughing at the segment about the moose that bit the narrators sister.

 

There is something so refreshingly stupid about this movie and really all of Monty Python.It never failed to make me smile BECAUSE NO ONE EXPECTS THE SPANISH INQUISITION!

 

If I had given myself a chance to think, I would have realized how sad I was that I wasn't watching this with Levi if for no other reason than to see his reaction.I had come to the series late in life, so it was something I hadn't seen with him yet and was curious to see what his take would be.

 

Before I knew it, half my glass was gone and we were at one of my favorite parts.

 

["Arthur: I am your king!

Woman: Well I didn't vote for you!

Arthur: You don't vote for kings.

Woman: Well how'd you become king then?

[Angelic music plays...]

Arthur: The Lady of the Lake, her arm clad in the purest shimmering silmite

held aloft Excalibur from the bosom of the water, signifying by divine

providence that I, Arthur, was to carry Excalibur. THAT is why I am your

king!

Dennis interrupting: Listen, strange women lyin' in ponds distributin'

swords is no basis for a system of government! Supreme executive power

derives from a mandate from the masses, not from some farcical aquatic ceremony!

Dennis: Oh, but you can't expect to wield supreme executive power just

because some watery tart threw a sword at you!]

 

I clutch my face and start laughing so hard I'm crying.That's when Levi interrupts.

 

"Watery tart huh?Sounds like you in that hot tub at the hotel, course that would make Excalibur my...."

 

"LEEEEEEE OMG!"I say as I nearly choke on my wine, which burns by the way.

 

Placing the glass on the table and hitting pause, I scramble up and scurry over to him to give him a huge hug."I miss you."

 

"I can tell since you were oppressing my pillow."He smiles as he strokes my hair, least until I look at him in shock.

 

"Have you seen this movie?!"

 

He gives me that 'you're weird' look before saying, "yeah once, but I'm guessing it will be way better watching gait with you seeing how much you enjoy it."

 

I start bouncing on my toes."You wanna finish it with me?!"

 

"Sure, just let me get changed."

 

I give him a huge smile and he rolls his eyes before heading into the bedroom.

 

Several moments later he comes out in sweatpants and a shirt, my pillow in one ha d and a beer in the other, ready to watch.

 

"Aright brat, let's pick up where you stopped."

 

We sit down and I turn it back on, leaning against him as he places an arm behind me on the couch, his beer in the other and my pillow on his lap. 

 

["B edevere: ...and that, my liege, is how we know the Earth to be banana

shaped...

Arthur: This new learning amazes me, Sir Bedevere. Explain again how sheep's

bladders may be employed to prevent earthquakes....]

 

Levi snickers and I turn to him and smile. 

 

"You suppose sheep's bladders can be used to prevent Petra from being an ass?"He asks and yet again I almost spit out my wine.

 

When we got to Zoot's castle, I wanted to kill Levi I was so embarrassed.

 

[Zoot: You must spank her well, and after you are done with her, you may deal with her as you like... and then... spank me!

All: And me! And me too! And me!

Zoot: Yes! Yes, you must give us all a good spanking! 

Zoot: And after the spanking, the oral sex!

Galahad: Well I could stay a bit longer... ]

 

Levi shifted before leaning over and kissing my forehead."Do you suppose that punishment would work on you?You know I'd definitely enjoy giving it to you, spanking included."His voice is deeper and smooth as he says it.....the moment before he places his cold beer against my clothed nipple causing me to gasp and jerk upward.

 

"Lee that's cold!"My voice is needier than I had expected. 

 

He smiles and leans down, setting his beer on the table before grabbing my hips and pulling them towards him.

 

"You heard the woman, it's time for the oral sex and that was the only way to get you up fast so I could punish you."

 

Then he yanks my bottoms down before readjusting himself on the couch so I'm resting on the armrest with my legs pulled up against my chest and spread out so he can position himself at my slit. 

 

"This is what you get for ignoring me today."He reaches for his beer and places the cold bottles base against my clit causing me to arch my back and dig my fingers into his hair before the warmth of his mouth envelops my lower lips. 

 

"I can't get a word in to defend myself.Every time I open my mouth he either penetrated me with his fingers or removes his tongue to chill me with the bottle. 

 

This goes on a several minutes more as he builds and denies my orgasm before he can tell my body is at my limit.That's when he yanks his own pants down before leaning back and pulling me on top of him, adjusting so his back is against the couch and I'm straddling him.One of his hands is on my ass, directing my movement while the other plays with my clit. 

 

"Let's see if I can make you my watery tart."He says before biting my neck and slamming into me, hitting my spot over and over.After a few pumps I've leaked everywhere (thank god the couch is leather not suede) and I can feel my orgasm ready to overwhelm me. 

 

"I guess...this makes you....my king.." Then my lips are on his as waves of pleasure wash over my body, Levi following close behind.

 

I am amazed at the warmth I feel, knowing it's not just from being with Levi but from sharing something we both enjoy together. 

 

I smile giving him an Eskimo kiss as my hands rest at the base of his neck. 

 

"I love you Lee."

 

"I love you too.Even when you ruin my furniture."He winks playfully and I scoff in affront. 

 

"You wanted to punish ME!"

 

Then he slaps my ass."You deserved it.I hardly heard from you today."

 

I bite his lip."I was trying not to bother you.I took up enough of your time."I pout.

 

"You realize it upsets me more, making me even less productive, when I don't hear from you?"

 

I look up at him shyly."Really?I had no idea."

 

"Idiot."

 

I scrunch my face up and he rolls his eyes. 

 

"I missed you a lot today so make sure not to ignore me from now on."

 

I sigh and smile."I guess I can do that."

 

"Good.Now let's clean up and go to bed."

 

I regrettably slide off as Levi removes his shirt and uses it as a towel to wipe wipe me, him and the couch so we don't drip all over the floor. 

 

"Looks like you got yourself a new nickname squirt."He smiles as my eyes goes wide.

 

"It's not my fault!"

 

"I'm still going to enjoy calling you that."

 

I pout again and he slaps my ass. 

 

"Go get in bed before I punish you again squirt."

 

I stick my tongue out before heading to the bedroom, trying to remember why I thought I missed him in the first place. 

 

"Arrogant ass."I mumble before getting hit with a pillow. 

 

"Moistened bint."He retorts causing me to laugh unintentionally. 

 

Only Levi.It only ever works with Levi.


	21. The Soft I Do

[Wedding Dress](https://www.wisebridal.com/3357.html)

 

There wasn't much time between Rhey's birthday and Valentines Day, only an entire month to be exact, and Levi was feeling the pressure.If he wanted everything to go as planned, he was going to have to use every free moment to his advantage.That meant more late nights and sometimes weekends.He just hoped Rhey wouldn't catch on and ruin the surprise. 

 

——————————————

 

Levi was slick, Rhey gave him that.She hadn't felt the need to check his phone, but Valentine's Day was closing in and he didn't act like anything out of the ordinary was going to happen.I mean sure, it was only their first V-day as a couple, but it wasn't like he would forget.....would he?

 

"So is there anything you want to do this Valentine's Day seeing as it's our first as a couple?"Rhey asked as offhandedly as she could.

 

"There were some things I was toying with but nothing finalized yet, why?  Did you have something in mind?"He answered just as casually as he ruffled the pages of the newspaper he was reading.

 

Rhey smiles slightly."Nothing that I absolutely have to do.Anything with you will be fine."

 

Famous last words.

 

—————————————

 

It was now the night before Valentines Day and not another word had been uttered about anything relating to plans.  There were no mystery packages, no receipts in the trash, no demands for what she should wear, nothing.  It took everything Rhey had to just play the night out and not say a thing as she drank glass after glass of wine.  Maybe she would be surprised when she woke up......

 

"Yeah right." she said under her breath as she went to bed alone yet again as Levi worked late into the night at the office. 

 

"This better not be how things really are going forward."  She mumbles before closing her eyes and welcoming sleep.

 

———————————-

 

When Rhey woke up she had a residual ether-like smell lingering in her nostrils, causing her to wrinkle her nose. Opening her eyes, she found herself in an unfamiliar room with the sound of the ocean in the distance.  The breeze was warm and the sun was almost at its highest. 

 

As she sat up with a confused look on her face, she looked around for any sign of something familiar.  That's when she saw the note in lipstick on the mirror.

 

Good Morning Princess

 

When you wake up, put on the dress on the chair and come down to the lobby.  The lady at the desk will take it from there. 

 

Love

Levi

 

She smiled at the irony of him writing in lipstick on a mirror with how much of a clean freak he was before quickly getting out of bed and into the shower. Whatever he had planned had better be good. 

 

When she was showered and dried, she walked to the chair to pick up the dress.  What had originally looked to be a formal  cocktail dress she soon found to be a beautiful satin, pearl and diamond wedding dress (pictured above).

 

Eyes going wide, she ran her hands over the fabric gently, stopping to finger the small diamonds littered along the bodice.    It was one of several she had been looking at, but had deemed too expensive.

 

Her eyes teared slightly as she sat down in the chair just admiring the craftsmanship.  He had always been so good with gifts and this had been no exception.  No matter what his reason was for doing this, the dress was enough to tolerate anything he threw at her today.

 

Dressing carefully, she put on the flip flops laying by the door and headed carefully down to the lobby, a slight smile on her face.

 

——————————

 

"Mr. Ackerman, your fiancé just arrived at the front desk and is being escorted to the salon now, and if I may be so bold sir, she looks absolutely radiant in that dress."

 

Levi turns and smiles slightly.  "Thank you.  Please let me know when she is done and have someone notify the pastor."

 

"Yes sir of course."  The attendant bows before scurrying off. 

 

Rolling the white rose of his lapel in between his fingers, Levi looks out at the beach a moment longer before texting his and Rhey's mom.  He would make this a day she wouldn't forget.

 

2 hours later, Rhey was led out to a platform on the beach where two people sat in chairs and a man in a white tuxedo the same shade as her dress stood looking out at the water. 

 

No one turned as she followed the path littered with white rose petals and dozens of white roses in vases covered in a tunnel of white chiffon with white rose and babies breath accents. 

 

When she got to the end of the tunnel, Levi turned and walked towards her, reaching out a hand to help her up.  Before accepting it, she turned to look at the figures to her left seated in the chairs and a small gasp escaped her lips.  It was her and Levi's parents.

 

Looking back at Levi, her eyes were big and her hand covered her mouth.

 

"I couldn't wait any longer, but our moms wouldn't bless it unless I promised to do a real ceremony when you had a chance to plan it properly.  This is us meeting half way."

 

At that moment the pastor walked onto the platform and took his place in front of them.

 

Levi kisses her hand and the service began.

 

It didn't matter what the pastor said, or that Rhey would never remember a word that was said past I Do.All that mattered was that she was here with Levi, in a relationship she could never have imagined as possible, with her family and she was getting married.To say it was surreal was an understatement. 

 

All she could do was go through the motions, her voice didn't even sound like hers.It wouldn't be until Levi brought her lips to his that it all came crashing to reality.  At that moment her knees gave out causing Levi to grab her arms as they slid tot heir knees.  Tears streamed down her face, which he gently kisses away. 

 

"Is this.....*sniffle*.....are we....?"

 

He brought her to his chest and gently held her as he spoke softly into her hair.  "Yes we are.  Does that upset you?"He rubs her cheek gently with the back of his hand as her breathing stabilizes.

 

She grips his chest unable to speak for several moments, the waves lapping in the background. 

 

After several breaths have passed, she leans back and looks at him, the tears having dried.“Do you think you will be happy?”

 

He laughs, which comes out as more of a puff of hot air.“I was happy the moment you walked back into my life.Everything after was just a bonus.”

 

Then she smiles and laughs before leaning her head against his.“I love you Lee.”

 

Then he gets up and picks her up into a princess carry.“I love you to.Now let’s enjoy being married, I’d say I earned it.”


End file.
